The New Friendship Triangle
by sparklepop777
Summary: Mark and Meredith sit down for a long overdue chat while Addison and Meredith find out just how much they have in common, wreaking a new kind of havoc on Seattle Grace. Now Mark's knitting and all the interns are on board. COMPLETE!
1. The Dirty Mistresses' Club

A/N: Hey guys! I actually had time to sit down and write this today! I was a left a little bit on the edge and a little bit uneasy by last week's episode, so I decided to start this. I love Mark and Meredith's friendship and I think that they could feel a lot better if they talked to each other every time something happened. I also know that a lot of you were very upset by Oh, the Guilt, so I hope you feel better after reading this.

I'm actually going to extend this and make Addison and Meredith have a club because I think that they could feel a lot better if they talked to each other too. And they don't hate each other so far so it's pretty cool.

So yeah, it's a little fluffy but I'm going to try and update it all through S3 if it allows. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this show. Shonda does. Though if I owned McSteamy evil smirk...oh, the possibilities. Just kidding. But seriously, this is just meant to temporarily tie up Shonda's storylines.

* * *

The Dirty Mistresses Club

Meredith sat down, feeling the all-too-familiar shape of the bar stool, the table underneath her elbows. She sank into the moment, remembering all that had happened in the past few weeks. Prom, Derek, Addison, Mark, morphine, Izzie, Callie. She had never felt so connected to her friends and so detached from them at the exact same time.

She could be kicking herself. She didn't know Derek. She didn't know anything else anymore. All she knew was that she was sitting here, and the tequila was right within her reach.

Joe's back was turned. He'd turn around, and she's ask for tequila. Or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she's just talk to him.

She could feel the body slide into the seat next to her. She inwardly sighed. She highly doubted she wanted to talk to anyone right now. She wasn't happy. She wasn't sad. She was just…tired. And numb.

Maybe they wouldn't talk to her. Not everyone who came to this bar had something to do with her. But then again, she was Meredith Grey, and she had this luck. She heard this person…a man, take a breath.

Crap.

"Hey, dirty mistress."

Meredith completely relaxed, smiled, and turned around. Scratch that. This was exactly the person she wanted to talk to.

"I could say the same thing."

"I didn't know if you would turn around. If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to call you adulterous whore now."

Meredith looked at him blankly.

"You were on morphine. I figured you wouldn't remember."

Meredith put her head down and laughed self-consciously. "Tequila and morphine."

"You said 'Woohoo, Mcsteamy',"

"Yeah, we all call you that."

"I bet you have nicknames for everyone."

"We do. Derek is McDreamy. Addison is Satan."

"I bet." Mark laughed.

"There are others. Addison did go by she-Shepherd, but I guess that one has to be retired. I think I heard something about Derek calling her an adulterous bitch."

Mark flinched.

"Mark, what's going on between you, Derek, and Addison? I don't buy that you came here to get a job, and I don't buy that nothing's going on between the three of you."

Mark sighed. "You would know."

"I should technically be thanking you. Derek came because of you."

"You don't sound very happy."

"Sometimes I think I would have been better off without him. More innocent, less dark and twisty."

"Sometimes I think I would have been better off without Addison."

"So you love her."

"Yeah."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't know."

"Well have you talked to her about it?"

"Well, we haven't exactly talked that much."

Meredith stared at him. "You didn't."

Mark looked at her. "What was I supposed to do? She stays with me for 2 months after Derek leaves and then she walks in on me with another person and leaves the next day for a job in Seattle. I stay there and I realize that she's not just another girl. I love her. And she loved me. I get a call a few weeks ago from her. She was drunk."

"What did she say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it. Even though I know that you've probably done worse things."

"Come on, you can tell me." Meredith smirked and pouted a little. "I'm not getting any."

"Only because you're a dirty mistress. Fine." Mark leaned over and whispered in her ear. Meredith's eyes looked like they were about to pop.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'm surprised that Addison even knew how to do that."

"She taught me, actually."

"Okay, Mark? That was TMI."

"Oh, like you and Derek don't have 'things'."

"Shut up. Tell me what happened next."

"So I came over. It was a freaking transcontinental booty call. She said it herself the morning after."

"You took advantage."

"No, she did. She jumped on me. Very fun."

"Mark…"

"But not when Derek walked in."

"Oh."

"I was coming out of the shower. They were talking on the bed."

"Was she sober?"

"Yes."

"That sucks. What happened next?"

"She told me that she didn't care because she didn't owe him anything. But she felt pretty bad."

"I'll bet."

"She told me what happened at your little prom."

"I didn't want to do that."

"Please," Mark said. "Let me guess. He came onto you. And you couldn't say no."

Meredith was silent. "Yes." She looked at him hard. "I'm guessing that Addison's the same way with you. You cheated on her. Why?"

It was Mark's turn to be silent. "I was afraid."

"Of her?"

"Of us."

Meredith nodded. "Are you afraid anymore?"

"Yes."

"Then you're still in love with her."

"I think that I always will be."

"You slept with Callie."

"You stayed with that vet guy."

"I was depressed. Addison said she didn't want me."

"I couldn't trust Derek."

"You broke up with him. And you told Derek, didn't you? So what happened?"

"He was upset. He ignored it."

"That's partially my fault. I told Addison to tell him about us. Probably right before you told him."

Meredith closed her eyes. "Crap."

"After it, she came to me and told me what happened."

"In your room?"

"Yeah."

Meredith smirked. "I think I can guess what happened next."

"I'm technically not a dirty mistress anymore. She's divorced."

"But they're having problems. We may be dirtier than ever before."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Where does it always leave us? Confused, angry, but always wanting more."

"In a way, we've already won."

"We have a long way to go."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah, let's start a freaking club." Meredith laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Only if you are."

"The Dirty Mistresses Club has a nice ring to it."

And so the Dirty Mistresses Club was started. Mark and Meredith exchanged numbers, and the first meeting was declared adjourned.

* * *

Please review this and tell me if you like it. I accept anonymous ones too, so don't hesistate to push the little button in the corner and just give me your opinion! I love all my reviews and my reviewers!!!


	2. The Adulteresses' Club

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It's such a compliment to me to know that you think that this could really happen on the show. I love Shonda! You guys are the greatest! So here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or their characters. :D

* * *

When Addison came into work that day, she did not look very happy. Everyone noticed. That could have been partially because everyone had been watching the attendings and Bailey's group of interns. They were the best source of gossip in the hospital, and everyone was slightly jealous. They'd never admit it though.

Addison ignored them. She was even able to toss some nice, _What are you looking at?_ looks. After she was done changing, she walked out of her locker room…and promptly ran into Meredith Grey.

"Crap!" the intern exclaimed, as she dropped all the charts she was holding.

"I am so sorry," Addison said. She stooped down to help Meredith gather them. "I'm kind of scattered today."

"Oh, that's fine. I understand."

Addison looked at her carefully. "You do?"

"Um, yes."

Addison looked curious. "Meredith, you're on my service today. Again."

_She better not be making me the new Alex, _Meredith thought. "Okay," she said out loud.

"And the fun thing is that I don't have a patient until one, so come with me."

_I am the new Alex,_ Meredith thought_. She's secretly punishing me._

Addison headed outside the cafeteria to the place where everyone ate. She sat down at a table. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Meredith sat next to her.

"So what did Derek tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, I won't get mad. Just tell me."

"And I'm being serious when I say 'nothing.'"

"Well how do you know?"

"What do I know?"

"What do you know?"

"I don't know what I know because I don't know what you're telling me that I know!"

Both women started laughing hysterically.

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Addison. "Let me start over. What do you know about me?"

"Um…"

"Okay, fine. Who did you talk to?"

"…Mark."

Addison got a strange look on her face. "And what did Mark tell you?"

"Everything…that he knows anyway."

"Leave it to Mark." Addison muttered. "He would tell you everything."

"We're dirty mistresses," Meredith said. "Don't ask," she said quickly.

"Wasn't going to ask," replied the redhead. "How are you and Derek?"

Meredith looked at Addison and shook the idea that it was completely, totally, and utterly weird to be talking to the ex-wife of the man who cheated on her with him. It was giving her a headache.

"I don't know."

"I know."

"Mark told you, didn't he?"

"You told Mark."

Meredith laughed. "I guess we're even."

"Do you remember anything from when you were on morphine?"

Meredith looked horrified. "Did I say something to you too?"

Addison looked at the girl curiously, but decided not to ask. "Yes."

"Well, I don't remember."

"Okay."

"Maybe it's better that way."

Addison nodded. "I think so."

"Well…" Meredith started. "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry. And I know that doesn't make up for it, but I just wanted to say it. And I mean it."

"I'm sorry too."

Meredith looked surprised.

"It was partially my fault, you know."

Meredith nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

_Doesn't this sound familiar?_ Addison thought. "Sure."

"What is Mark to you?"

Addison thought for a minute on this very personal question, and decided that she'd answer it.

"I don't know."

Meredith nodded. That was fair enough. "It's okay, you know. I've been there before. Just don't let it get too bad. That's when it starts to suck. You can be confused, but like, not to the point where you hurt other people. Because then you're hurting yourself, and I know that I have no right to say this, but I think you should know.

The redhead nodded. Then she spoke. "So…Mark tells me that you started a club."

Meredith was suspicious. "Yes…"

"Would you be interested in joining another club?"

_Oh, crap. Here's the catch, _Meredith thought. "Maybe." _You had better not make me join the freaking squad._

"Well I was thinking, you and me, the adulteresses club. Supposedly you're a whore and I'm a bitch, so what do you think?"

Meredith looked like she was mulling it over.

"We're not friends. We're just…two really messed up, confused women who have hopeless love lives."

Meredith smiled. "We're dark and twisty."

Addison seemed to like that. "We're dark and twisty."

So the second club was formed, right in that courtyard. Meredith and Addison exchanged numbers, laughed at the utter ridiculousness of the situation, and swore that they wouldn't consider each other friends. So started the Adulteresses' Club.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like it!


	3. Why Cheat?

A/N: Okay guys, new chapter!!! Yay!!! Was anyone totally mad at Mark after the last epi? I mean, I loved the epi itself. It was probably one of the best I'd seen in a while...meaning 2 weeks. :D Mark...the guy needs some help. Help is delivered!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of that stuff. Seriously. My money comes from what I find on the street or the local wishing well. jk

* * *

Meredith had been eating strawberry ice cream and leftover muffins when she'd gotten the call.

Izzie was doing laundry and cleaning. She was obsessively cleaning, probably from her happiness that she was working at Seattle Grace again.

Meredith looked at the couch next to her. George had conked out. He was exhausted.

Then her phone had chirped, meaning that she'd gotten a text. She looked at the message and sighed. Sneaking out of the house wouldn't be a problem, but the man had SUCH bad timing. She'd just gotten home!!!

She grabbed her keys and slipped out of the door.

"MEREDITH!"

Oops. Not quick enough.

"Where are you going?"

"Um…"

"Well could you pick me up some Pinesol? Our toilets are disgusting."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," she answered, relieved that she didn't have to make up an excuse. She checked the couch just in case. Nope, George was still fully unconscious.

_Chirp._

Meredith looked down at her phone. New message…from Addison.

"Wow, I'm certainly in demand tonight," she muttered to absolutely no one.

Now, how was she going to manage? Mark had technically texted her first. He wanted to meet at Joes. Addison wanted to meet her…at the mall? Meredith tried to remember the last time she'd been at the mall. She couldn't remember. And that was sad.

Tequila first, shopping later.

Meredith walked into Joes. It was uneventful tonight, which gave her a slight sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen. Greeaaaaaaaaaat.

Mark was sitting at the bar, drink already in hand. Crap.

Meredith sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"I'm an idiot."

Meredith nodded in agreement. That was a great way to start off a conversation.

"You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Shut up. You know very well that if you're a dirty mistress, you've got idiot written all over you."

"So you're an idiot too."

"Yes. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or will I have missed _Pirates of the Caribbean _for no good reason?"

"I love that movie."

"Who doesn't? You're getting off topic."

"Addison came to my room last night. She didn't know that I knew that she'd told Derek."

"What did you tell her?"

"It wasn't as much as what I told her. We didn't talk that much."

"I swear, Mark…"

"I know. Sometimes I wonder why I want to change. I not only have my great reputation behind me, but I have these…bad habits."

"Well, are you doing anything to change that?"

"Yes…I mean, I try…"

Meredith looked at him with widened eyes. "You're not telling me something!"

"Yes."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I can't. You'd hate me and then I would really be completely hated."

Meredith stared at him expectantly.

"Let's just say that I didn't just leave New York for Addison. It was convenient for me at the time. Moving here was convenient too."

Meredith put her head down on the table. "Oh my God, Mark. What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, okay. Let me take a page out of my friend Christina's book."

"She's the…"

"Asian, curly hair, Burke's personal secretary now, it seems."

"Oh, the stripper. She's your best friend? You sure know how to pick them."

"Mark, shut up because you don't know anything."

"I'll shut up if you start talking."

"Okay. Addison? She's a good person. Yeah, she cheated on her husband and lied to him with you…we've all done something like that before. How many times have you been the mistress? How many times have I woken up with someone I didn't even know? The point is that she's trying to make it right. She's confused. A few weeks ago, she found out that her husband cheated on her by finding my PANTIES in his coat pocket. My advice? If you don't know what you're doing, stay away from her. Do you honestly want to break her any more than she already has been?"

Mark didn't say anything. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"And Callie? The way the rumor mill works around here I'm surprised she hasn't found out about that yet. If you want her, you need to show her that you will stay with her even if she isn't crawling to you all the time. And I'm still not sure if she'll find out about that…night. God knows how George is going to deal with all of this."

"I screwed up."

"But Mark, that's what people DO when they screw up. They keep trying. They don't give up." She looked at him and smirked. "You didn't honestly think getting Addison would be that easy, did you?"

"She never said we were exclusive."

"See? There you go again! Okay. Old dirty mistress man-whore Mark needs to go away and be replaced by new sensitive-human Mark, or you'll always be alone. Do you want that? You have chance here. Do you want to screw it up? She doesn't know up from down with you. You're taking advantage of her. Stop it."

"Fine. I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"Did you seriously just call me a man-whore?"

"You are the definition of man-whore. And I know Alex, which is saying a lot."

"Alex…"

"The intern who worships you but you never let him have a chance."

"Oh."

"You might want to be a little more compassionate at work."

"I'm a plastic surgeon."

"That doesn't make you better than anyone else. You can't just do whatever you want – well, I guess you could. But it would really help you to back off just a little. And stop hitting on random girls – is she worth it?"

"Who?"

"Who are we talking about here? Addison. Is she worth it?"

Mark was silent for a minute. "Yes."

"Mark. She was your best friend's wife. She was your friend. Don't…just don't hurt her anymore. Okay?"

"You're watching out for her. That's good."

"She needs someone. Even if I am the dirty mistress, she's Addison. I don't think I ever really hated her. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"I can't get away from her. It always comes back to her."

"That is an indication in itself."

Mark took a sip of his drink. "I don't know. I've never been one of those people who know what they're feeling."

"Be careful. And don't screw up anymore."

Mark nodded. "Okay." Then he looked at her. "This is a two-way thing. What's up with Derek?"

"Nancy thinks I'm a slut. But I think he set her straight. Oh, and we're taking time." The expression of pain was brief, but so heartbreaking that Mark reached out and grabbed her hand, which was resting on top of the bar.

"You'll get through it. I know you will. Just…I know this."

"How long were you friends?"

"Since we were kids."

"You must miss him."

"I do. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Meredith whispered.

"I don't know if Derek's going to forgive me, but I'm going to try."

"I don't know if you're ever going to get over your sex obsession, but I'm going to try and help."

"Oh, and just how are you going to do that?"

"You see, Mark, this is why you're a man-whore."

"You're an adulterous whore."

"Well, I guess we're even then." Meredith picked up her keys. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Shopping."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Okay. Well, if you ever want _Pirates of the Caribbean_, I'm probably one of the most obsessed fans you'll ever find. So if you want it, I can most probably get you it."

Meredith eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know what's happening in the next movie?"

"Of course."

Meredith took out a pen and a reciept from her purse. On the back, she scribbled something and handed it to Mark.

"My myspace. And don't tell me you don't have one because I so know that you do. Friend me."

"Bye, Adulteress."

"Bye. And keep your pants on. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you."

"Mark…"

"Right. Sorry. It was just too easy."

"I don't understand why you and Alex don't click. You're exactly the same."

"Alex…"

"Forget it. Friend me, remember?"

"Fine. Bye." Meredith walked out the door.

Mark looked down at the piece of paper. He raised an eyebrow.

ran outside to her car. It would take a miracle for her to get to the mall on time.

* * *

Before you ask, EVERYONE has time for a myspace. Even surgeons. Actually, I might write another fic about that, so please don't take that idea. Thanks! Review please!!! And I'll update the mall scene later if I can.


	4. Confusion

A/N: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this!!! I just haven't had enough time. But I'll keep updating until I'm with the show. I'm so sorry guys!!! For the record, this is Addison and Meredith after Oh, the Guilt. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Noooooooooooothing. Now what was I saying?

* * *

Meredith had walked into the mall in her jeans and long sleeved purple shirt feeling a little out of her comfort zone. Malls were for people who were happy and cared about how they looked…which she did, but it was still really weird.

She spotted Addison immediately, to her relief, standing by the elevator. The woman was already holding a Nordstrom bag. Good Lord.

"Meredith," Addison smiled. "Come on, there's a sale."

Meredith fought to hold back her laughter as she went to join her.

"Let's take the escalator. I've had enough of elevators for a really long time."

They walked over and went to the second floor of the mall (aka the insanely expensive floor). Addison wasted no time and soon had several bags of designer clothes. Meredith, who was more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, kindly refused to shop at the store. She preferred American Eagle.

After Addison was done (she spent about $500, pretty average for her), she suggested they go to Victoria's Secret. To that, Meredith happily agreed. They decided to try on the makeup first.

"So what's up?" Meredith asked, finally deeming it appropriate to ask why in fact Addison had asked her shopping.

Addison (currently trying on self-tanner) rolled her eyes up to look at Meredith through the mirror.

"If you had wanted girl time, you would have asked me to go drinking with you, to which I would have happily agreed," Meredith said with a smile.

Addison finished with the self-tanner and started testing the mascara.

"I'm having an iss-u," she said, trying to talk and not close her mouth while putting on the mascara.

Meredith sprayed some random perfume into the air. "Fire away," she said. "I'm very popular today for issue help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addison turned around, curious.

"Nothing," Meredith said quickly, not sure if it would be the right thing to bring up her meeting with Mark.

Addison didn't seem to think anything of it and she turned back around. "I'm having self issues."

"Okay…"

"I told Derek about Mark and I."

"What about you two?"

"I stayed with him."

Meredith let her head drop back. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"You must have told him right before I talked to him…oh this explains so much!"

"I'm not understanding."

"I told him that I picked him and he blew me off."

Addison sighed. "Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you told. Don't mention it."

"I was really evil. I didn't know what I was doing."

"People do crazy things to get attention. You told me that yourself."

"I didn't know what I wanted. I should have…"

"Done a lot of things," Meredith finished. She looked at Addison. "You talked to me when I was sick, didn't you?"

"You weren't supposed to know."

"You did," said Meredith, astonished. "I've been having this dream."

"So you saw the whole thing?"

"Yup. The whole thing. Thank you, by the way."

"Thank you."

"So what were you trying to tell me?"

"I slept with Mark. Again. Right after I told Derek."

"What?" asked Meredith.

_Addison headed back to her hotel room. She lay there on her bed for a while, wondering what she had done. Then she got up. She couldn't sleep. She looked in the mirror for a little while and fixed her hair and outfit. Then she went to her door and opened it. There was something she needed to do. She pocketed her room key and walked down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door._

_Mark opened it. "Addison…" he said, confused, but he pulled the door back all the way and let her in."_

_Addison hesitated a minute before walking in. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. "So…I'm guessing you're here for a reason."_

"_I told him."_

"_I know."_

"_He told you."_

"_I knew you had told him."_

"_Did he blow you off too?"_

"_That's the popular thing he's been doing today."_

_Addison sat down beside him. "He's a good person. We shouldn't have hurt him." Seeing the look on Mark's face, she continued. "Don't you feel any guilt at all for what happened?"_

_Slowly, Mark nodded. "Then why don't you show it?"_

"_What's the point? He won't give me a chance. I have a reputation, and if I try to change, nothing happens."_

"_What you did will always be there. Even after forgiveness, it comes back to bite you. It's the guilt, Mark. We are guilty. After every time, did you feel it? Did you feel the guilt?"_

_He turned to her. "I'm guilty. I'm guilty for what I did to both of you. I hurt him and I hurt you."_

"_I hurt myself."_

"_You didn't do this on your own," he said. "You should cut yourself a little slack."_

"_What I did was so much worse than what he did, what you did, what Meredith did. I was angry, and I was hurt, and you were there."_

"_I'm here now," he said. He moved in to kiss her. Addison leaned back. "Are we always going to be like this?" she asked. "Are you always just going to be there and am I always going to have to be vulnerable for us to work? I don't want you to just be there. I want you to be committed to me."_

_There. She had said it. She was halfway to laying down on the bed and her elbows were propping herself up._

"_I don't know. All I know is that when I'm with you, you take it all away…"_

"_Don't say that," she whispered._

"_I wish I couldn't, but I just did. And I mean every word." He was leaning over her now and Addison had nowhere else to go, so she shimmied to the side._

"_Your word has no worth to me, and you've proven that time and time again."_

"_Addison," he said, leaning over her. "I mean it. You have no idea how much I mean it. And even if you don't, you're not married. There's no one here. It's just you and me."_

"_Then why do I feel guilty?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I loved you and I felt guilty. Is that the way it's supposed to be?"_

"_I felt guilty for loving you, so I have no idea."_

_She ignored the fact that he had said "loved" and pulled herself up to a sitting position. She let him pull her to his lips, and when they touched, she felt the familiar tingling take over her._

"_I don't either," she whispered, and kissed him again. Then she looked him in the eyes. _

"_Take it away," she whispered. That was all he needed. They fell back onto the bed._

"Oh my God, Addison," said Meredith softly. "You know that you can't do that again."

"I know."

"Was the guilt there?"

"Yes…no…I don't know."

"You need to find out," said Meredith. "For both of your sakes, you need to find out."

"I know that," said Addison. She took the makeup she wanted to buy and began to walk to the sales representative. "Thank you, Meredith."

"Hey," said Meredith, smiling back at her, "what are fellow adulteresses for?"

* * *

That little button in the corner is my best friend! Push it!!! 


	5. While the Boys Were Out

**So this is going to be the only one for Where the Boys Are because Mark was hitting on Meredith the entire episode lol. So...just adulteresses for now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Teehee but it'd be fun if I did. :D

* * *

A few days later, it was Addison who got the 911. She had been finishing some paperwork in the middle of the hospital when Meredith had come up to her, grabbed her arm firmly, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.**

"Parking lot. My car. 2:00 today."

She had walked off just as briskly as she had come. No one had noticed anything.

Addison turned back to her report, grinning. The girl was good.

Of course, by the time the day was half-done, she didn't feel nearly as cheerful. But she was still outside in her car at 2:00, making sure her mascara wasn't too smudged before Meredith opened the passenger door and stepped inside. Her first reaction was to Addison's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching into her pocket for a tissue.

"A baby died. It's dead…stillborn."

"I'm sorry," Meredith said quietly.

Addison sighed. "I do this all the time and it still gets me. They're just so little, and they don't know anything yet, and they're taken. Do they feel? Do they ever feel scared down there? I don't know why it happens but it just…does. I've always had this problem, getting too close to the patients, but cut me some slack. My patients are babies. It's better now but the stillborns get me every time. And now I have to tell them. They're so happy."

Meredith offered her the tissue. She took it. "My best friend is acting strange. Mark won't stop being a jerk. Derek's camping with the rest of the guys."

"That last one isn't such a bad thing, you know."

"You're right. Why couldn't Mark have gone too?"

"You don't want Derek and Mark together on a camping trip. Believe me."

"Is there a story behind that?"

"Besides what's obviously going on right now?" Addison laughed. "We used to go camping when we were still all just friends. It was a gift from God for a girl like me."

Meredith laughed. "I bet," she said.

"It's way too much testosterone though. They argued over everything and ended up fighting in the middle of the woods."

"Over what?"

Addison hesitated. "It was over me," she said innocently.

Meredith's eyes widened.

"They couldn't choose where to put my tent and somehow that led to them challenging each other's masculinity. It was fun though. I got to break them up."

"There are seven of them in the woods…four if you don't count Joe and his boyfriend. Oh, and there's the Chief."

"Exactly," said Addison. "Lord help us."

"So, how's Callie treating you?"

"She's a nice person. It's a shame that she's going through this…thing with George. She used to be one of you guys."

"That's never a safe place to be," said Meredith. "She's really nice and I like her but I get the feeling that she doesn't like me."

"She's jealous of what you guys have with George."

"Yeah," said Meredith. "She has him…we're like his sisters. He's our brother. Were you, Mark, and Derek ever like that?"

Addison thought for a minute. "When we were kids, yeah. But then we grew up and we spent about ten years away from each other. When we came back, everything had changed. It's good, I'm telling you. It's a good thing. Don't lose it if you can help it."

"I think I'm losing Derek. I'm wondering if I should just let him go."

"He'll come around."

"There's too much water under the…um…"

"Bridge," said Addison.

"Oh, that's what it is! I always forget!" exclaimed Meredith.

Addison laughed and cried at the same time, a strange combination.

"I'm sick of men right now," she sobbed, sides shaking with laughter.

"I'm with you there," said Meredith. She looked at her watch. "You'll be alright?"

Addison dabbed at her face. "Yeah…I'll…I'll be fine," she finished. "You should go."

"Let's just see how the rest of the day goes before we decide to hate it."

"Yeah," said Meredith. "Hang in there. It gets better, I think."

"Yeah," said Addison, locking her car. "Until next time, Dr. Grey."

"Likewise, Dr. Montgomery," replied Meredith. "I like that name on you better. Not for obvious reasons, but…it fits you better."

Addison offered her a small smile.

They walked back into the hospital five minutes apart. They were both grinning (even though Addison was still slightly crying), in spite of themselves.

* * *

**Little button! jumps up and down Push it! Push it!!!**


	6. Apologies

**Hey guys! New chapter...sorry for the shortness but what else could really be said for what I nickname the Episode of Hope. Yup! Staring at the Sun right here! I thought the meeting place was pretty creative...getting these characters into bars too often never seems to turn out well. :D Oh, and I stuck a little commentlet (yup, a little comment!) in here about another one of my favorite GA couples! Enjoy! And when you're done, don't forget to push the happy button!!!**

**Disclaimer: Haha...the things I would do if I owned Grey's...sadly, I must resort to writing fic, but that's okay because Shonda Me!!!**

* * *

Meredith had been sent on some bizarre mission to find a box of something when she heard a familiar chirp meaning that she had a text. She flipped open her phone.

_Omg Marks making interns slaves. "Want my pickle?" Wth is that? My rings r stuck. Im stuck._

It was from Addison. Meredith looked at it strangely then saved the message. They would have to discuss this later. Behind her the door opened. Meredith didn't bother to look up; she was currently climbing a stack of boxes in order to reach one that was rather high up.

"You know, you could ask for help with that. If you fell down, no one would even be here to help. How lucky is it that I walked through the door?"

Meredith sighed and turned around. In her haste, she actually did lose her balance. She yelped as she slipped off the boxes. Mark was there in two strides to catch her.

Meredith looked up at him. "This doesn't mean that I'm forgiving you for what you did. Put me down."

Mark set her down and Meredith immediately put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry, Meredith," started Mark.

Meredith put her hands on hips. "Is that supposed to mean something? We had a deal. We are allies, maybe even friends. You cannot take me away from my boyfriend just as much as I can't take you away from yours."

"I was…being a jerk."

"Well, are you done with being a jerk?"

Mark nodded slowly.

"Fine. I'll believe you. That's only because it takes more than second chances for someone to get it right a lot of times."

"I hear you're bright and shiny."

"I hear that you're offering Addison pickles."

"No," grinned Mark. "I offered her my one and only pickle."

Meredith gave him a look.

"Okay, fine! Geez…tough crowd."

"So you're sorry and you're actually going to mean it this time?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "I had a bad day."

"So I guess making Izzie and Alex your personal slaves is making you feel better?"

"They were touching the guy's boobs!"

This statement, of course, was so funny that they laughed for several minutes. When they were done, they were clutching their stomachs in pain.

"Frank…the guy who talks in third person Frank?"

"Um…sure, I guess," answered Mark, shrugging his shoulders. "Interns…"

"You were one once."

"No, I wasn't. I was born this way, a Greek god. Their gift to women."

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"Wow, it must have been fun growing up with you," Meredith commented.

Mark laughed then sat down on some boxes. "So, you look extra happy this morning. What happened?"

Meredith just grinned.

"You're not going to tell me?" Mark asked. "I thought that was the deal!"

Meredith thought for a moment. What could it hurt? "I took a bath this morning," she said, grinning cutely.

"And…"

"Well, I wasn't exactly by myself…"

Mark hooted. "And you call me dirty? Meanwhile, you get to take bright and shiny happy bunny bubble baths with…oh, what do they call him, McDreamy or something? Wow, your life sucks."

"In my defense," said Meredith, "there was no sex and there were no bunnies present!"

"Aw, no bunny sex?" asked Mark.

"I swear," declared Meredith. "I've known guys who were dirty before. You top the list, hands down."

"Why thank you!"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Ah, the plastic surgeon stereotype," she said. "Ever seen _Nip/Tuck_?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Please. I am way hotter than that Julian guy or whatever."

"Spoken like a true man," said Meredith. "Well, I have to say that you have improved significantly since the last time I saw you. And how's your knitting going?"

Mark glared at her. "I refuse to answer to such a name. Who knits?"

"I actually did. Izzie did too. We had a pact. It worked, you know, for me. And for her, though she didn't really need it. I think she was being supportive."

"Your supportive thing makes me a little sick."

"I used to be that way," said Meredith. "Then I realized that there were many ways of being supportive, not necessarily involving crying or hugging or even touching. Take knitting. Knitting has needles."

"I'm not knitting."

"It's a metaphor!"

"All right," said Mark, getting up. "Well, I have to go find those two interns of mine. They look like the type who are usually up to no good…"

Meredith giggled a little behind her hand.

"What?"

"They used to always be up to no good, a few months ago…" She knew he would catch her drift. The man caught every single drift that came his way, even the ones that didn't even qualify as drifts.

"You live with her, right?"

"Yup," said Meredith. "And they were the ones that said I kept them up all night."

Mark laughed. "That explains a lot."

Meredith looked back at him. "What?"

"Oh…nothing," Mark said. "They just seem like really, really good friends. I'll talk to you…later," was the word he finally settled on.

"Bye!" said Meredith, starting to drag the box out of the room.

Alex and Izzie again? Now this was something to think about.

* * *

**Push the button, please! I should name her...:D**


	7. Titanic

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been trying to swim and concentrate on my other fic, but here's Meredith and Addison for Staring at the Sun...I liked it. It's short but good. So enjoy! And have I named the button yet? My email's not sending me reviews so I really don't know...but if I haven't told you already, it's Lucky Bear, so don't forget to push her when you're done and make her happy!!!**

**Disclaimer: holds up hands and empties pockets I ain't got nothing.

* * *

"Dr. Grey, can I see you please?" asked Addison. She sounded very professional.**

"Sure," said Meredith. She followed Addison into the empty coffee room.

"I got your text," she said when they walked in. "What's wrong?"

Addison held up her left hand. "This is what's wrong."

Meredith stared at it for a moment before realizing. "You're still wearing your wedding rings." For some reason this caused a small stab of pain within herself. She tried to hide it, but Addison had already seen it.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just…I can't just take them off. I mean, what do you do with it? I just can't throw away eleven years of my life, and that's what it feels like I'm doing." She felt bad. This was hurting Meredith, she could tell.

"Are you…"

"No," said Addison firmly. "That chapter of my life is over. I just can't seem to want to give it up."

"That must be frustrating," said Meredith.

"Are you kidding me? It's pissing me off! I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I'm supposed to be better than this. Apparently, I'm the ex-wife who can't let go."

"You're trying," said Meredith. "That makes you different."

"I'm sorry if this sounds weird. You don't have to listen to me."

"It's fine," said Meredith. "We're adulteresses. I can handle it."

"I just want to end it…with honor, if that makes any sense."

"You want to give the marriage what respect it deserves. Like an honor kill."

Addison flinched. Now Meredith felt bad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it."

"No," Addison said. "I need to deal with it." She sat down on the couch and Meredith followed. "What am I going to do?"

Meredith knew how close Addison held her rings to her heart. She of all people should know. Seeing her pin those two circles to her scrubs before surgery and seeing her take them off afterwards made the same stab of pain go through her.

"If I were you," said Meredith, "I would want some kind of…well, like Titanic, when she dropped the necklace into the ocean at the end. You have honor and you have a violent but beautiful…"

"Death," said Addison thoughtfully. Her eyes turned red but the tears didn't fall. She took a deep breath and turned to Meredith. "Thank you. I think you've just saved me."

Meredith was a little confused but she nodded. "Anytime. Oh, but you didn't explain what else was in the message. You don't need to, but I have to admit, I am a little curious."

"Mark offered me his pickle today at lunch when I totally busted him for making interns do his dirty work."

Meredith looked at her before laughing hysterically. "He said what?" she gasped. "Oh my gosh, he is so unbelievable!!!"

"You know what the worst part was?" asked Addison.

"What?"

"He actually handed me a pickle."

More outrageous laughter followed this. Then both women quieted down and looked at each other.

"I have to do this, you know," said Addison. "It's not for Derek, even though he knows that I'm still wearing them, which is humiliating to me, but it's for me. I need to let go."

"I hope you can," said Meredith softly. Her pager went off. She sighed. "Bailey wants me in fifteen minutes."

"What's the case?" asked Addison, getting up for coffee.

"A little girl was run over by her nanny accidentally, but her parents fired her, and now she's asking for the nanny all the time. It's like her mother isn't even there for her."

"Are you okay?" asked Addison. She didn't know much, but she did know the issues between Meredith and her mother.

"Yeah," said Meredith. "It's almost enough to make me not want to have kids. I never want anyone to go through that pain."

"Me too," said Addison. Meredith's mind immediately went to when she had asked Derek if things would have been different if they had had kids.

"So you and Derek…"

"No," said Addison. "He wanted to, but…I just didn't want the chance of going through that. "And now…I think I made the right choice."

Meredith nodded. "Maybe at some point the leap is worth it. I'm not ready."

"Same," said Addison thoughtfully. "I have to say, though, it is worth it. I've seen it. You should go or you're going to be late."

"Yeah," said Meredith. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm always okay," answered Addison. "I'll see you later. Thanks."

"No problem," said Meredith, getting up and walking out the door. Addison just sat there thoughtfully.

* * *

Later that day, Meredith had been walking out of the hospital with Derek when her phone chirped. She grabbed it and checked it. The message was simple.

_I did it._

Nothing else was needed. Meredith knew what she'd done. She texted back: _Good for you._

"Who was that?" asked Derek, glancing over.

"Just Christina being silly," said Meredith, smiling over at him. "Let's go home." She took his hand and they walked to the car.

* * *

**So, if you want to see Addison's thoughts when she actually threw the ring off, then go read Who Knew?, a piece I wrote to deal with this. I hope you liked it and don't forget Lucky Bear!!!**


	8. The Seventh Day, Part 1

**I am soooo sorry. School's been crazy. Anyway, these next two chapters are for Six Days. I figured that the two right before the holidays weren't the best time for them to talk. :D So, it's kind of random, but I have a better one for Great Expectations. If I ever get around to doing it. This was written during health class today haha.**

**The Seventh Day**

* * *

It was ironic, how much they thought alike. After almost a month of barely seeing them outside work, let alone at work, Meredith got two calls on the exact same day. Within five minutes of each other.

Meredith stared down at her phone for a minute before deciding to go to Addison first. After all, she saved the life of Laura, even though Meredith didn't really want to consider Laura her niece…what was she to do? Laura was a baby. You had to be thankful for that.

What she didn't understand, she thought as she grabbed her jacket and purse, was why Addison wanted to meet Meredith in a coffee house. On the other side of town.

Izzie was baking away; George was with Callie somewhere. Meredith hollered something about shopping, and Izzie didn't respond. She could understand. Izzie had a couple of things on her mind, what with the check and all.

The first thing Meredith thought when she walked into the room was that this was not going to be a girl talk session. Ice cream, hot chocolate, cinnamon rolls…the only thing missing were the muffins.

Meredith sat down beside Addison, who was currently chewing on something.

Oh. That's where the muffins had gone.

"Hard day?" asked Meredith.

"More like a hard three years," said Addison, finally swallowing the muffin.

Meredith sighed.

"Hard day?" asked Addison.

"My body clock is screwed up. I haven't slept in like…three days. And then last night I slept for half a day…and my dad's here, which could be a cause…of the not sleeping."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Me either. And seeing as I'm on shift in about five hours, drinking won't suffice."

"So you want to cry?"

Addison's face was fighting a battle with itself. "Yes," she said.

"Are you?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm so confused."

"Boy problems?" Meredith and Addison tried not to laugh. Thinking of their men as boys was really funny.

"Boy problems, my past is biting me in the ass…whatever," said Addison, absentmindedly opening a chocolate bar.

Meredith was quiet for a moment. "Okay," she said finally, reaching for the ice cream. When she looked up, Addison's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm not sorry…I'm not, but God, it sucks."

Meredith nodded silently. She had no idea what Addison was talking about, but to a certain level, she figured that she understood. And somehow she knew that she had to be silent here, a silent listener.

"What a week," said Meredith (after Addison was done).

"Pass the ice cream," said Addison. Then she took a scoop. "Your turn."

"To cry?" asked Meredith. "I'll pass, but thanks." She waited a minute. "Thanks for saving Laura."

"It's my job."

"I don't care," said Meredith. "It's still worth thanking."

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem," said Meredith. "You going to finish that ice cream?"

* * *

**Today, I begged Lucky Bear for mercy. She told me that she misses all the people, so could you help her out for me? wink Thanks!**


	9. The Seventh Day, Part 2

**Okay, I know what you're thinking: what the heck is she trying to do? But I figured that Mark was much to angry and sick to be going out right now, and Meredith would rather just stay home instead of run all over town. So, I bring to you...their IM conversation!!!**

**And don't worry, if I ever do this again, I'll give them different sn's every time. :D Tell me if you like it!!! I drove my spellcheck crazy, going over all the capitalizations...I'm pretty sure it's ready to shoot itself.**

**I don't own these characters. I didn't in the last chapter either. :D**

**The Seventh Day**

* * *

IM: SlightlyInappropriate and McSteamy

SlightlyInappropriate: hey

McSteamy: hey

SlightlyInappropriate: so what's up?

McSteamy: did u get the message?

SlightlyInappropriate: yes

SlightlyInappropriate: i was sleeping

McSteamy: ok whatever…my day sucked

SlightlyInappropriate: ppl have been saying that a lot today

McSteamy: oh like who?

SlightlyInappropriate: everyone

McSteamy: whatever…seattle sucks

SlightlyInappropriate: what's wrong with you?

McSteamy: i'm sick…i have a cold but that's not the only reason

SlightlyInappropriate: o sry…that sucks

McSteamy: whatever

SlightlyInappropriate: what?

McSteamy: what what?

SlightlyInappropriate: did u call me for lol?

McSteamy: i bet derek would be thrilled to know ur on the comp with me

SlightlyInappropriate: ok fine i can go now if ur going to be like that

McSteamy: no don't go sry…

SlightlyInappropriate: ur way too moody today what's up?

McSteamy: just looking for someone to vent to

SlightlyInappropriate: without telling me what's going on

McSteamy: yep

McSteamy: what?

SlightlyInappropriate: nothing

McSteamy: u mad that i don't tell you anything?

SlightlyInappropriate: no i just got paged…have to get ready for work

McSteamy: ah i remember being an intern…sucks to be u

SlightlyInappropriate: you sound old…and bitter

SlightlyInappropriate: u want to be known as the old and bitter guy when ur older

McSteamy: yep

McSteamy: wait so if ur getting ready that must mean ur getting dressed for work…

SlightlyInappropriate: oh heck no

McSteamy: i'm just saying…you said it and i interpreted it

SlightlyInappropriate: r u sure u shouldn't have my sn?

McSteamy: i'll change it later if u really want to

SlightlyInappropriate: ur not drunk r u?

McSteamy: mebbe

SlightlyInappropriate: there's no freaking way i'm talking on the computer with someone drunk

McSteamy: u've never done it before?

SlightlyInappropriate: seriously when do i have time to be online anyway? go to bed and sleep it off

McSteamy: fine

McSteamy: u know i wasn't really drunk, right? though this cold makes me feel like that

SlightlyInappropriate: karma

McSteamy: whatever

SlightlyInappropriate: g2g ur making me late and for crying out loud get better…ur freaky sick

McSteamy: awww

SlightlyInappropriate: did u just say that?

McSteamy: told u…sick

SlightlyInappropriate: going to work now

McSteamy: going to bed now

SlightlyInappropriate signed off.

McSteamy is away.

* * *

**Review please!!!**


	10. Dialogue in a Bar

**I'm so happy it's Spring Break! And I promise that I'm going to update all my fics for you guys and for Lucky Bear. Poor thing is being deprived!!!**

**So...here we go. Four new chapters for you guys. (I'm totally suffering from Grey's withdrawal. This one is for Great Expectations.**

**Reviews are love!!!

* * *

"I really should hate you, you know," said Meredith, sliding into a seat at Joe's.**

"And why is that?" he asked.

"You're not leaving," she said.

Mark looked at her strangely. "Wait. The last time I checked, you were not part of the I-hate-Mark club."

"No," said Meredith, motioning to Joe. "I'm not, but Derek is. And somehow he's under the impression that I'm making you stay here."

"He's being irrational."

"You're delusional," said Meredith. "I should have never said anything to you. Let the…whatever fall where they may, or whatever."

Joe set the beer in front of Meredith and Mark fished out some money. "It's on me," he said. "God forbid I make your day any worse than it already has been."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You don't seem all that chipper either. What happened?"

"Besides being target of the Derek and Addison hate club?" asked Mark. "That resident came by and basically told us that we were acting like a bunch of kids."

"That had to be Bailey. No offense, but she's usually right about these things. It must suck to have a subordinate tell you that, huh?"

"You're an intern," said Mark. "You have an excuse."

"It's probably the only good thing about being one of the kids," said Meredith, putting down her glass.

Mark shrugged. "I'm only here for one reason. I don't really give a damn about what anyone says."

"You're here for two reasons."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure you are," said Meredith, "unless that one reason you mentioned was the patients. You are a doctor, remember?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Silence covered the next couple of minutes while Mark and Meredith downed the rest of their drinks. Mark motioned for another, but Meredith shook her head.

"I'm trying to be good," she explained, grabbing her bag.

"You know," said Mark, "Derek's a big softie. He gets mad and then he cools down pretty fast…most of the time. Especially if it's you. He loves you."

Meredith offered a weak smile. "I guess I'll go home then."

"Hey," said Mark, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. "It's going to be okay. Trust me."

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Trust you?"

"I'll remember that when I'm chief," he said. "It would probably be a shame though."

"Derek's going to be chief," said Meredith, grinning.

"Aw, side with the boyfriend. That's the oldest one in the book."

"You," said Meredith, flicking his head, "need to go find a needle to puncture that balloon of an ego of yours. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" said Mark, waving in mock cheerfulness from the bar. Meredith cracked a smile in spite of herself and waved back. Some people just never grew up.

"I knew you wouldn't leave," she said. She shook her head. "You're too damn stubborn. I never believed it, not for a minute." She let the door of the bar bang shut behind her, and Mark was left grinning at the bar.

* * *

**Don't forget to give Lucky Bear some love!!!**


	11. Thanks for Saving Me

**Part 2 of 4...enjoy!!! This one involves a lot more characters for a change, and a scene I thought might be missing from Wishin' and Hopin'. So this one is shamefully Maddison. Shamefully. :D

* * *

Addison was still feeling a little lightheaded, so she was sleeping on an extra stretcher. When she opened her eyes, she saw three interns sitting across from her. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but she ended up wheezing. It still did the trick, and all three interns turned around to look at her.**

"How…" she started.

"We fixed the patient," said Christina quickly, before going to take another breath out of the oxygen mask.

"So she's okay?" asked Addison, suddenly aware of the fact that she was curled up and probably looked extremely high. Why didn't anyone tell her these things?

"Yeah," said Meredith in a series of gasps. "We all went in to save her."

"No big, you know, the fact that we all almost died," said Izzie, a bit sarcastic. "It's just another ordinary day at Seattle Grace. Where's George?"

"I don't know," said Meredith. "He probably went home with Callie." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh my God, I feel like crap." She hopped off the chair. "I have to find my mom. You'll be okay?" She was answered with a series of nods.

"Good luck," said Christina, waving her off with her hand. "How am I going to get home?"

"I think Burke's…" Izzie took a breath. "I think Burke's almost better."

"Yeah," said Christina. She sounded a little distracted. "I'm going to go find him. I have to talk to him (she took a deep breath) about something."

"Seriously," said Meredith. "What the heck was up at dinner? Rhetorical question," she added quickly.

"Shut up," said Christina automatically. "See you later."

"That leaves us two, Dr. Montgomery," Izzie offered to the seemingly deafening silence. "Crazy day, huh?"

"The craziest," said Addison. She looked behind Izzie's head to see Mark walking past. "And getting crazier."

"Stevens," said Mark as a greeting.

"I'm going to go," said Izzie, shooting him a look.

"I think Bailey might have been looking for you," Addison offered breathlessly, giving Izzie an opportunity to flee.

"And then there was one," she said, half to herself, as Izzie walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Mark, looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine," said Addison, waving her hand around. It looked rather interesting, so she stopped to stare at it. "What was I saying again?"

"I'm taking you home," said Mark, ignoring her noises of protest. "There's no way you're staying here tonight, and there's no way I'm letting you drive by yourself."

Addison sighed in defeat and let him pull her to her feet. She didn't want him to take her back. Partially because she'd like to stay away from him right now…partially because she knew that she had pretty much no self-control right now. And then there was Alex and she was still reeling over that. Combine that with her current state of vulnerability…

"I'm such a whore," she muttered.

"What was that?" asked Mark, trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sore," snapped Addison, taking a deep breath. "Just walk me to the car before I fall over."

"Will do," said Mark, still grinning like an idiot.

Addison made a half-hearted attempt at slapping him, which only made him laugh more.

They had been driving for a bout five minutes off the ferry when Mark finally attempted to make conversation with Addison, who had her head resting against the window. Every time they hit a bump she'd bounce right along with it, head making a disturbing smacking sound as it hit the window.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"You…banging your head against the window."

"Oh…" said Addison, placing a hand to her head. "No, not really."

"Are you okay?"

"Besides the fact that I still can't breathe? I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have gone in there."

"Yes, I should have and I would do it again," said Addison. "Patients come first."

"You could have gotten hurt."

Addison shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

There was silence for a few more miles.

"That was really big of you, though," said Mark. "None of us would have done it, and I have to say, you're probably the least egotistical of the candidates for chief. Which is kind of a downside, but still…that was a good thing you did."

Addison turned her head away from the window. "Thank you," she said, giving him the soft smile he always loved. "I'll remember you when I'm chief," she said, a mischievous smile following.

"In your dreams, Addi," Mark laughed.

"You just can't comprehend the idea of you being ordered around by a girl," she went on. "It's the twenty first century. Grow up."

"There are certain situations I wouldn't mind being ordered around in," said Mark with a sideways glance.

This was dangerous territory. She could tell. It probably wasn't smart when she shifted so that she was leaning over the center of the car. "Oh? And what would those be?" she asked seductively, pausing only a moment to see the look of surprise on his face before breaking into gasping laughter.

"You're hopeless," she said, hugging herself to stop from gasping.

"Look who's talking," Mark retorted. "The last time I saw you this…" He waved his hands around. "You were wearing that raincoat and hat. What was it that you called me again?"

She shot him a dirty look, but didn't get the chance to say anything when Mark announced, "We're here," and turned into the rather large and crowded parking lot.

Addison groaned. "Can you park close to the front? I'm tired."

"I don't know. I'll try," he said. "You know," he said, "I could always carry you in."

"No thank you," Addison said, and even with her head tilted to the side she managed to give him one of her looks. "Once was enough today." She paused, remembering.

"Thank you," she said suddenly, "by the way. Thank you for…um…catching me."

Mark grinned.

Addison rolled her eyes. "And picking me up and carrying me across half the hospital floor."

"You couldn't walk. What else was I supposed to do? And you're welcome, by the way."

She made as if to make another remark, but she sighed, as if she'd given up and nodded. Mark pulled into a parking spot. "Sorry. It's the best I could do. Are you going to be okay?"

Addison just took a deep breath and let it out. She so did not want to be in this situation. Why her? There was no way in heaven, earth, or the freaking firepit that all of these events would have happened to a regular person. Nope, the universe was singling her out. And yes, this was probably the toxins talking, but it probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Addison?" prompted Mark. "You know, you don't have to be that way all the time."

"What way?"

"All…independent. It wouldn't kill you to accept help for once in your life. Totally off the record of course."

Addison smiled again. "Promise?"

Mark didn't know if it was the chemicals talking or Addison, but damn, he loved that smile.

"I promise," he said, getting out of the car and crossing over to the other side. She accepted his hand, and the two walked (mostly Mark walked while Addison leaned on him) into the hotel.

"You okay?" he asked, while they waited for the elevator.

"I actually think that it's starting to wear off," she said, not moving from her current position, pressed up against his side.

"Good to hear," he grinned, not moving either.

"You're enjoying this way too much," she muttered, burying her head in his shoulder. It was largely out of embarrassment. She didn't know why she had this feeling that she was being watched. No one in here knew her. She didn't know them. They were completely free of each other's lives, which was a good feeling. It didn't give her any satisfaction in the fact that she was officially the world's biggest hypocrite. Sure, she was doing the whole I-have-no-self-worth thing, but this was really pushing it.

The elevator opened and Addison stumbled on her way in. Of course, Mark grabbed her wrist to keep her from bringing both of them down. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. The mere fact that they were in this situation was so clique it was ridiculous. It wouldn't have been the first clique both of them had fallen into. He wondered briefly if they were a clique.

Not a chance.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Addison wondered. If she wasn't a doctor, would she consider herself insane? She bit her lip to keep from laughing. There was no way she was going to see a therapist now or any time in the future. She was in denial. AND she had been in denial about being in denial.

Of course, if she was insane, Mark would have to be insane. Well, he was already insane, but not on the same plane as she was.

The elevator dinged and opened.

She looked up to see Mark doing the same thing, trying not to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, pulling her out of the elevator.

"I asked you first."

Mark thought a minute. What was he laughing at. "Us," he said.

One word and a thousand meanings.

"Me too." Mentally, she kicked herself. Was this the general loneliness or her actual self acting up right now? Either way, she was screwed.

Now there was an awkward moment. They walked along the hallway (when had it gotten so long?) until they had gotten to Addison's door.

Mark was getting _The Shining_ flashbacks. Addison was getting high school flashbacks.

She looked for her card in her purse, noticing as she did so that Mark was still holding her arm. She found it and made to push it into the door. While she was trying to do so (it kept giving her a red light…BIG surprise there), Mark asked her again if she was going to be okay. The door worked at the same time.

"I don't get it," she said, not turning around and keeping her hand in the door. "How do you manage to be such an ass and yet so…" She trailed off.

Mark turned her around slowly and looked at her. "I think you of all people would know the best answer to that question." Instinctively he reached out to push her hair behind her ear.

There was too much to be said. About what she wanted, wished, hoped, and what was rational. So she kissed him, cliquely, in the doorway. Then he was pushing her inside and she was pushing the door closed.

_Thanks for saving me.

* * *

_


	12. Irony at its Finest

**Okay...Part 3 of 4...this is going to give a little insight to what prompted Addison to give Mark the 60 days deal. It also deals with Meredith and Addison. When Addison saw Meredith laying there, I could not get that look on her face out of my head. And I figured I could expound on it. Because I think when it comes to Meredith, Addison has a complex viewpoint. I really hope I did it well enough, but I'll let you guys decide.

* * *

For about the fiftieth time Addison wondered if she was sane. A year ago she probably would have gladly driven this woman over a cliff, and now she was standing in the corner waiting for her to wake up like one of those stalker-family-members. She couldn't describe the feeling of relief that she had felt when she had found out she was alive, and the ripping feeling she had felt when she had found out that she might have lost her.**

Yesterday kept flashing through her mind…how the whole world had seemed to stop for Meredith. The looks she had seen on the interns' faces were still haunting her now as she looked at Meredith sleeping so peacefully in her room.

For the second time in her whole life Addison realized just how small she was, how easy to crush. The first time had been when she had met her. From the moment she had set eyes on her, Addison had known how easily breakable she had been, and yet…

She survived. She took everything that came her way and just…bore it. She got herself up in the morning and she tried to keep going.

What was it? Something that Alex had said…"Meredith sometimes makes me think…screwed up people have a chance."

"Addison?" a voice cracked. Meredith was awake.

Addison stood in the corner of the room, still slightly embarrassed at her presence, not sure what she'd say if Derek or anyone had walked in right now

"Hey," said Addison softly, crossing her arms so that she was hugging herself. "You're awake."

Meredith had caught sight of the slightly smeared mascara, and the rumpled appearance of someone who hasn't gone home in about three days. "What's wrong?"

Addison took a tentative step toward her. "I'm fine…I…I just wanted to tell you…how glad I am that you're okay," she finished in a whisper. Now she was standing next to the intern's bedside, pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"I'm glad I'm back too," said Meredith hoarsely.

"You know, you're a miracle. It's a miracle you're still here with us."

"I know," crackled Meredith, smiling weakly. "I'm a doctor too."

"You had us worried."

"I know," said Meredith, and Addison caught a flash of sorrow in her eyes. There was silence, and Meredith was able to croak out, "This is really ironic."

Addison smiled down at her and nodded. "You know," she said, "it's a good thing you came back. You give people faith."

"In what?"

"We can go through the worst day of our lives and still survive," said Addison. "I wanted to thank you for that."

"I don't try…" Meredith whispered hoarsely.

"You fight," said Addison, "and you touch everyone's lives. You bring everyone together, and…we just…feel like we can fight too."

Meredith was silent a minute while she took it in. Addison pushed her hair out of her face again. "Anyway, I don't want to make you tired. I'm going to go. I just wanted to tell you that." She got up to leave, and felt a surprisingly strong grip on her arm from someone so sick.

"Everyone gets one, you know," she said. "A second chance. You're a fighter too."

Addison squeezed Meredith's hand. "Rest up," she said, and left the room.

If this was irony, it was at its finest.

* * *


	13. Faith in Fate

**Here we go! Last new one for a while...I'm not so sure what I'm going to do with this since Addison's apparently going to go out on that spinoff tangent is extremely worried, but I'll try my best to keep updating this the best I can. This chapter is again, shamefully Maddison (in my defense I don't think I've had that many shamefully Maddison chapters), but I think it's okay. I don't think I went overboard or anything, but be sure to tell me what you think.**

**I love the idea of the 60 days thing. If I knew that Addison was staying at SGH, I'd be even happier.**

**

* * *

**Mark had been in a semi-lightheaded mood that day after his conversation with Addison. The whole thing was too good to be true, and he was kind of scared. No one was going to know that, of course. 

It didn't mean that he wasn't willing to try though. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he had found the whole thing quite funny.

He still had a question nagging him though, so he sneakily timed his exit from the hospital with Addison's. Sure, he was probably being a stalker, but who was asking? She was coming down the hall now, hair wet, undoubtedly form the shower she had been forced to take at the hospital. Mark grinned, knowing she avoided showers away from home as much as possible.

"Hey stranger," he called. She spotted him and had a quick, silent battle with herself: smile or frown? Smile won.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she asked. "I was serious about what I said, you know."

"I just have to know one thing," he said, motioning her to sit next to him on the bench outside.

Addison shrugged. How much harm could it do? She tentatively settled down beside him, setting her bag on the floor.

"I just need to know why you changed your mind," he said seriously. She looked into his face. Yes, definitely serious.

"Mark, those two months we were together…I thought there was something there, and I don't know. I don't think I'll ever know if we don't try again. I mean…look at us. Look how we always end up. It's like someone's trying to tell us something."

"Since when were you such a big believer in fate?" asked Mark.

"I've never believed in fate," said Addison honestly. "But…I don't know…something in the last few days makes me think that maybe…maybe there's some truth in the whole rainbows and butterflies thing."

"We could have a chance to be happy," said Addison shyly. Her look at him was one of wariness, and he vowed to himself that he would keep this promise.

"Sixty days," he said, grinning.

"Sixty days," she laughed, leaning against him so their shoulders bumped. "I'll see you later," she smiled.

He watched her walk off. Halfway down the street, she called out, "You better not be checking out my ass!"

Mark just laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They were both lying, of course.

* * *

**Don't forget to give Lucky Bear a hug for me. She misses you guys!!!**


	14. Girl Talk in the Bathroom

**I'm so sorry...I haven't updated in a while because I really didn't know how to. So, I decided to let you guys decide. Since this is pretty much a Maddison story and Grey's obviously didn't end up that way, I can do one of two things. I can either carry this through to the end of the season, or I can tweak it a little and make the end of the season slightly...happier? I don't know. Just let me know what you guys want.**

**Anyway, since it's been a while, this is set during Scars and Souvenirs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith walked into the bathroom in time to see Addison washing her hands. The water was steaming in the sink, and Addison looked positively pissed. Forgetting about her bladder at the moment (she'd really just walked into the bathroom to hide for a minute anyway), she walked over to the sink.

"You trying to burn yourself?" asked Meredith nonchalantly, turning on the sink next to Addison's. "I'm pretty sure your hands are clean enough. And besides, it does murder to your skin."

Addison rolled her eyes and turned off the water. "I'm having a really bad day."

"Me too," said Meredith.

"Family problems?" asked Addison.

"Yeah…boy problems?"

"Work problems," said Addison, drying her hands with a paper towel. "And I guess those caused the boy problems." She threw the paper towel away.

"Here," said Meredith, taking out a tiny bottle of lotion from her pocket. Addison raised her eyebrows. "One time my hands got so bad they started bleeding. It was so painful…not to mention that if I'd popped a glove there would have been all kinds of contamination…" Addison was staring at her. "It's a long story."

Addison accepted the lotion. "Thanks. Sometimes I'm so caught up with something I kind of…forget to feel? Does that make any sense?"

Meredith grinned. "Do I ever…so, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?"

"I almost lost a patient today."

"Oh," said Meredith.

"And if it hadn't been for HIS stupidity, then it never would have happened."

Meredith could have asked because there were two different people who could completely set her off like this, but she didn't.

"I think the race for chief has everyone on edge."

Addison couldn't resist a smile. "So I've heard. How is Christina?"

Meredith shrugged. "She's…Christina. What can I say?"

Addison laughed. "I knew a girl like that. I had one in my class."

"Me too," said Meredith. "I guess there's one in every class. Whatever happened to the one in yours?"

"Oh…she's a surgeon now…pretty successful," Addison shrugged. "But I'm better," she added with a smirk.

Meredith laughed. "You know, I'm constantly in competition with Izzie, George, Alex…and we're all friends. And Christina…she's…"

"A biter?" suggested Addison.

"Yeah," said Meredith. "I'll of course have to tell her you said that."

"I don't think she'd mind," replied Addison.

"She probably wouldn't," said Meredith. "But…anyway…you keep it separate."

"I know. I do feel like I've been acting a little…undignified." She leaned into the mirror and fluffed her hair for emphasis.

Meredith rolled her eyes. That was an aspect of Addison that would forever stay separate from her. "It's not that bad…just…I don't know. It's good to be competitive, but there's some point where there's a lot of merit in not being one of the wolves."

"I don't like wolves," mused Addison. She turned from the mirror. "Thank you. This helped."

"Don't mention it," shrugged Meredith.

"What about you?" asked Addison. "You obviously didn't come in here to use the bathroom."

"I have to have a family dinner tonight," said Meredith.

Addison cringed. "I am so sorry."

"Izzie and Alex are going to stay at home tonight, and I invited Christina and George…all of them…but still…I'm a horrible hostess."

"Alex lives with you now?" asked Addison.

"It's a really long story."

Addison shrugged. "I think it might be good for him."

"You got any advice on family dinners?"

"Family dinners…as in with my family?" Addison shook her head. "I haven't had that many, and the few I've had, I would just like to forget."

Meredith shrugged. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She leaned over the sink and splashed some water on her face. "I'm good."

She turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Make something neutral," said Addison. "You have enough to worry about…food preferences are not one of those things."

Meredith turned, smiled, nodded, and walked out of the bathroom. Addison pushed a stray hair out of her face and followed.

* * *

**I'll have a dirty mistress chapter from this episode up soon, but it would be great if you tell me your choice as soon as possible. :)**


	15. Celibacy

**The votes appear to go in favor of a different ending, so that's the way I'm going to go!!! I'm leaving for three days, but I'll get back to writing when I come back:D**

**And now for the dirty mistress chapter...I have no idea why I didn't see this connection before**

* * *

Meredith looked at her watch. She got off in an hour. That meant that there was one hour before she actually had to go home and face the dinner.

Screw this. She hopped on the nearest empty stretcher and banged her head against the wall.

"I get it," she muttered to absolutely no one. "I get it. You hate me. But I at least…" Bang. "…get to complain about it openly just once, okay?" Bang. "Then I'll shut up, I promise." Bang. Bang. Bang. "Ugh."

"Well, that's good," said a voice. "Talking like that isn't good for anyone, especially someone who practically drowned. Imagine if anyone saw you. They'd send you straight back to the shrink."

Meredith didn't move her head. It was still back against the wall when she slowly opened her eyes. "Go away."

"But why?" asked Mark innocently. "I'd much rather hang out here with my fellow dirty mistress."

"Don't you have a surgery to fight over or something?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "I take the extra step and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy."

"Extra steps involve lives, is all," said Meredith. "I think that's why everyone's pissed off today." She cut him off before he started again, speaking in a tired, lazy voice. "You attendings think you're so cool with your battle strategies…I'm not saying you're not. I'm just saying that…that…okay, if you needed surgery, would you want to be operated on by any of the attendings here right now?"

Mark laughed. "Let's see…it depends. Shepherd would let me die for sure. Burke probably would too. And Addison…well, if Addison was operating on me, I think we'd have a problem, wouldn't we?"

"I wouldn't let any of you operate on me," said Meredith firmly. She took her head off the wall and looked at him thoughtfully. "I hope I never get operated on. Knowing what goes on behind the scenes…no."

"If you needed to be operated on," said Mark, amused, "I don't think you'd have a choice."

Meredith sighed. "If you purposely don't want to get my point, then go away. I'm not in the mood. I have to hang out with my father and my fake mommy tonight and I'm kind of freaked."

"Ah…parent problems. That's not my area."

"I figured." Meredith sighed.

"Do you have a backup plan?"

"Well, Derek, Izzie, and Alex are going to be there. Christina's coming…maybe some other people. I need all the help I can get."

Mark shrugged. "Well, that's the best that you can do. You have my sympathies."

"Thanks," said Meredith. Bang.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You've already successfully butted into my self-pitying time," laughed Meredith. "Go right ahead."

"Have you ever tried to give up something…like, a habit?"

"What?" asked Meredith.

"You know, a habit…like smoking, drinking, sex…"

Meredith's face lit up. "Are you…"

"You are not allowed to draw a conclusion," said Mark. "You are only allowed to answer the question."

"Yes." Meredith bit her lip. This was priceless. Mark giving up sex…oh wait. She'd done the exact same thing.

"What did you do to help?"

Meredith stared at him.

"You can't expect me to believe you stopped cold turkey."

"I have self-control!" Meredith protested.

Mark stared at her. He didn't believe her. She could tell.

"I knitted," she said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Ask Izzie!"

"No…I believe you." He started laughing. "Oh man…you and Stevens knitting."

"It really works!" said Meredith. "You should try it."

"I am NOT knitting."

"I won't tell anyone," said Meredith. "I mean…if you really need it. Pride does not factor into this equation."

"I'll think about it."

Meredith resisted the strong urge she had to jump up and down. "Thank you. I feel so much better now."

"Shut up."

"Really. Call me when you need it. I'm okay at it, and if we need help we can call Izzie…she's really good…and…"

"I get it!" he exclaimed.

Meredith looked at her watch again. "T minus 45 minutes."

"Good luck," said Mark.

"And the same to you," said Meredith brightly. She hopped off the stretcher.

"Hey Meredith!"

She turned around. "What?"

"What exactly did you give up, that you had to knit?"

Meredith's grin gave it away. "No comment."

* * *

The next morning, Meredith and Christina stood in the kitchen, trying to clean up a little bit of the mess from the night before.

"I think Izzie's up," commented Christina as she handed you a mug of coffee. I can hear her moving around upstairs. That could, of course, be my pounding head. I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Me either," said Meredith, taking a sip of the coffee. She almost dropped it when a chirping startled her.

Christina grabbed her head. "Shut that thing up. Now."

"Relax, it's my cell phone," said Meredith. "Someone just texted me." She opened the phone and looked at it. It was from Mark.

_Fine. I cave. I think we should rename ourselves the Old Spinster's Club._

Meredith grinned. "Yes."

"What is it?" asked Christina.

"I'll tell you later," said Meredith as Izzie walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Who loves the fact that they both took vows of celibacy? Review, please!!!**


	16. Knitting for Manwhores 101

**Ah...McSteamy's first knitting lesson. I feel like a proud Mama. And the Dirty Mistresses' Club gets another member...the irony...I love it. :D**

**I still can't believe Shonda let herself throw this storyline away. I mean, hello! McSteamy's knitting!!!**

* * *

After comparing schedules, Meredith found that she and Izzie got off at 7 in the morning on Tuesday and that Mark got off at 6 in the evening. So, as planned, Mark came to Meredith's house an hour after his shift. He thought that it was rather tiresome, the big deal they were making out of this whole thing, but Meredith assured him that she'd have everyone out of the house. It would be just "you and us girls." And for once in his life, he did not want to be stuck in that position. He sighed and knocked on the door.

Izzie opened the door a crack. "What's the secret password?"

"Come on. Seriously? I'm your boss."

"But for today, WE are your boss…bosses. Now give me the secret password."

"Don't forget the secret handshake!" yelled out Meredith.

Mark rolled his eyes. "I am a fluffy pink bunny rabbit. Shut up!" Meredith grabbed the side of the stairs and Izzie put a hand on the doorframe to stop from falling over laughing.

"Meredith, would you like to help him do the secret handshake?" asked Izzie, pulling the door wider so Mark could come in.

"Why yes, Izzie, I think I would," answered Meredith, grabbing Mark's hands.

"This is called the pretzel turn," said Izzie. "It's some kind of dance move we found on youtube and it's so cool!"

"You're yanking my arms out," grumbled Mark, as Meredith twirled around. Finally, Meredith let go and followed Izzie to the couch while Mark rubbed his sore arms. That was the problem with dancing with someone 8 inches shorter than you.

"The dirty mistresses' club meeting is now in session!" she announced. "I feel like I should bang something."

"Blondie's not in the club!" protested Mark.

"I'm an honorary member," said Izzie, thoughts flashing to George. The semi-guilty look didn't go unnoticed by the other two, but they didn't say anything. "Don't ask. Just take these." She threw him two plastic knitting needles and a lump of purple yarn before picking up her own pink needles and yarn.

"Now, starting out is the hardest part, so get ready," said Izzie, speaking slowly. Meredith excitedly hopped over the couch beside her and grabbed her needles and brown yarn.

"Stop being perky," said Mark. "It doesn't suit you."

"Mark, the mere fact that we're in this situation right now gives me the right to do whatever I want. Now pay attention to Izzie. She's way better at this than me."

"She's right," said Izzie. "Now stick out your thumb and make a loop like…this."

Mark followed. "No, do it again," said Meredith. "You just twisted it around. You have to LOOP it. Like...this...did I do mine right, Izzie?"

"Yeah," said Izzie. "Here. Mark, stick your thumb out sideways. Now loop this around…no, no…just follow what I'm doing."

"I can't see your fingers."

"Try moving to her other side," suggested Meredith. "I'll go back around this way."

"You got it!" exclaimed Izzie. "Good. Now I need you to do that until it takes up practically your whole needle." While Mark tried his best to remember what they were doing, Meredith and Izzie quickly did their needles.

"I'll be right back," said Izzie. "I'm going to check on dinner." She scampered out of the room.

"So you did this for how long?" asked Mark.

"It was about a month or two," said Meredith. "I actually made a decent looking sweater. Izzie's is better, though."

"And why did she knit?" asked Mark, concentrating on his loop.

"I was being a good friend!" yelled Izzie from the kitchen.

"I asked her to do this for you and she totally agreed," said Meredith.

"Do you trust her?" asked Mark.

"Are you kidding?" asked Meredith. "She doesn't tell. Believe me. The only person she'd tell is Alex and she's mad at him because he refuses to give her the shower in the morning…"

"Karev lives HERE?" asked Mark. "Wow, you really do have your own little clubhouse, don't you? Your childhood selves would be proud."

"Listen, Mark," said Meredith, as she finished up her row. "All of us are in on this. Me, Izzie, and everyone else would be too if they find out. We want you guys to be happy, and it looks like if this works, you'll be happy. So don't worry about it. We're here for you."

"Thanks," said Mark, surprised.

"Here, we believe in second chances," said Meredith, "and third and fourth and fifth…"

"I'm done!" said Mark, just as Izzie hurried back into the living room.

"Great," said Izzie. "Now for the second row, you need to stick the needle into that loop right…there…good. Now wrap the thread around…no…the other free thread. The free thread, Mark. Good! And now all you have to do is flip it. Meredith, show him. Good! Now just do that until it's all gone. And don't worry about how it looks. It'll look fine, trust me."

"He's a good first-timer," commented Meredith as the phone rang. She rolled her eyes. "I hate getting interrupted. Then I just forget where I am. Okay…" She hopped off the couch and grabbed the phone while she watched Izzie and Mark knitting. The scene was so comical she had to turn around.

"Hello? Oh, hi Derek. Yes, that's right. You can't come to the house for another hour…it's my house, that's why…no, you're not allowed to know…it's Izzie's thing…ask her…"

"Great," said Izzie to Mark, "now he's going to be grilling me at work tomorrow."

Mark grinned. "She's lying through her teeth. What exactly would happen if Derek found out I was here?"

Izzie looked at him. "You're not stupid. You figure it out. And don't stop knitting!"

"Yes Derek…only for another hour…sure, I'll meet you. And I'll make it up to you…okay? I love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"I guess McDreamy's getting some later for his trouble?" said Mark with a sideways glance.

"Look at your knitting!" scolded Meredith, collapsing on the couch and taking up her needles again. "And that's none of your business. We're doing pretty well right now, and I really don't want to mess that up." There was silence for the next few minutes, save for the occasional "Damn it!" from Mark or Meredith. Then the kitchen timer went off, sending Izzie jumping about a foot in the air.

"Jumpy much?" asked Mark, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the pot roast!" Izzie exclaimed, dropping everything and running. "And your hour's up, Mark! We'll see you later!"

Meredith set down her needles. "Do you want me to keep that for you or will you do it on your own?" she asked, referring to the knitting.

"I think I'll keep it," said Mark. "Thanks a lot."

"Sure," said Meredith. "Just call if you have a problem or something. Actually…you should call Izzie. Just…whatever. Good luck!"

"Thanks," said Mark. He walked to the front door and looked around. "You have a nice place, Meredith," he said. Then he walked out the door. When Meredith turned around, Izzie was standing there with a spoon.

"You think he's going to make it?" asked Izzie.

"I really hope so," said Meredith. "There's a lot at stake here. But I think he will."

"I can't believe the first time he was in our house, he was here for a knitting lesson," said Izzie. "That's probably the first time he's gone to a girl's house and _not_ slept with her."

"It's progress!" agreed Meredith. "Now where's that pot roast? I'm starving…"

* * *

**I'm actually going to make my way through this pretty quickly, but I am going to have a fic coming up in which I go through everything that goes on during the 60 days. Anyway, you guys review!**


	17. Behind the Scenes

**Hi everyone! I personally love this chapter...Addison tries to figure out what's going on, and we learn just how far the intern black market goes. :D**

* * *

Addison knew something was up. She didn't know what it was. And it was driving her crazy. 

After all, she had a right to know what was going on around here. She worked here, and she was practically boss. Part of being a surgeon was knowing what was going on around you at all times. And that meant gossip, especially (she assumed) if it was about her.

She knew that there was a good reason for the fact that Meredith and Izzie had been getting more surgeries from Mark lately. There weren't too many, but he definitely seemed to soften up for the other interns (especially those two) lately. This was coming from a guy who made interns get his dry cleaning. She didn't buy it for a minute.

And when she cornered Meredith in the bathroom and asked her about it, Meredith simply told her that she couldn't tell. She was sworn to secrecy, and that was the deal. Izzie wasn't much help either. Addison wasn't Izzie's favorite person in the first place, but Izzie simply told her that she didn't need to worry and it wasn't something she needed to know. Oh, and that it would help her in the long run. Both girls were still in giggles when they left.

Not to mention that she had to deal with the board today. And Mark totally schooled all three of them. The fact that he might actually become chief is so disturbing, Addison finds herself sitting against the wall between Derek and Burke.

"You know Sloan totally took his idea from Bailey, right?" asked Burke. "That's what I heard."

"If he becomes chief…" said Derek, and Addison can practically feel him shudder next to her.

"I know," Addison said, leaning against the wall. "Mark."

"Meredith," said Derek.

"Marlow," said Burke. "Damn."

"How did we end up like this?" asked Addison, leaning back so that her head banged gently against the wall.

"We messed up the great balance of life," said Burke. "We're extremely talented at what we do, and so we pay in our personal lives."

"You two haven't heard anything about Mark, have you?"

Derek turned to look at her. "You have been here for the last ten minutes, right?"

"Of course I have," Addison said irritably. "I mean, everyone's acting strange."

"Tell me about it," said Derek. "O'Malley and Stevens are in some kind of fight. They never fight."

"You don't know anything about what's going on between Mark, Meredith, and Stevens, would you?"

"He let Meredith scrub in on something today," said Burke. "Christina was telling me about it.

"What do you know?" asked Derek.

"Mark's letting interns scrub in, and Meredith and Izzie are way too giggly for a Tuesday."

"Conspiracy theory," commented Burke. "Damn."

"Damn."

"Damn."

* * *

After a little bit more venting, through which Burke and Addison convinced Derek to give Meredith a little space, Addison and Derek convinced Burke that they were totally on his side about the whole hating Marlow thing, and Derek and Burke convinced Addison that they really didn't know anything, Addison considered her options. 

Interns talked. She knew this for a fact. So if Meredith and Izzie knew something, the other three knew something.

Christina wouldn't work. The girl was Meredith's best friend. There was no way she would crack, and Addison didn't feel like she had the energy to try.

George would be easy to crack, but he was Izzie's best friend and the two were in a fight.

That left Alex. And that was perfect. He lived with Meredith and Izzie, and Addison would never admit it, but he was her favorite intern.

"What do you know, Karev?" asked Addison the next day.

"Ava's stable, so she's cleared for her surgery tomorrow with Dr. Tor-O'Malley."

"I know," Addison said, flipping the chart closed and handing it back to Alex. "I was talking about Meredith, Izzie…Mark…"

A small smirk spread across his face. "No way. I'm not helping you. I'm staying under Grey's roof. And I was sworn to secrecy. And what they're doing is none of your business."

"Fine," she said airily, turning around with the perfect clack of her heels that says that he was SO going to regret doing that.

"Don't worry," he said, and Addison can, in her frustration, see his grin getting bigger. "If you need support getting through your sixty days, just let me know. I'll help you out."

She stiffened because, damn, he can play this game really well. "You're good," commented Addison, not turning around. "You just managed to sound supportive and dirty at the same time."

"It's a skill," said Alex. Addison turned around.

"You're an ass."

"So I've heard."

"So they're helping him out with his sixty days?"

"I didn't say anything," said Alex, shrugging.

"And that's all they're doing?"

"Meredith and Izzie are way too smart to sleep with Sloan…no offense."

Addison sighed. "I'll let that go."

"I'd appreciate that."

"So everyone knows?"

"About the sixty days?" asked Alex. "No way…it's just the five of us. For the sake of both of you, we're telling no attendings or nurses. I'm pretty sure Callie knows, though. Bailey knows something's going on too. I'd talk to her if I were you."

"Thank you," said Addison, wheeling around. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Hey!" yelled Alex. Addison turned around.

"What?"

"I wasn't kidding about the whole support thing."

Addison smiled, turned, and continued walking, the sound of her heels fading into the distance.

* * *

Alex exited the room and made his way into the locker room. "Christina!" he called. 

Christina looked up from where she, Meredith, Izzie, and George were sitting in a circle (well, as much of a circle as you can sit in on one of those benches).

"What?"

"You and Izzie owe me five bucks."

"Damn," said Christina, forking it over. "She talked to you already?"

"Based on that," said Meredith, "I'm upping my bet. Twenty bucks they actually make it."

Christina made a note in a notebook.

"We're pathetic," said George sullenly.

"Okay," said Christina. "Here's all the standings. Meredith's got twenty on that they actually make it. She has ten bucks on the fact that Mark actually ends up making something recognizable out of the knitting. I've got five on that they make it and ten on that Addison asks for help in…let's say ten days? George has fifteen on the nurses finding out about this before it's over. Alex thinks Addison's also going to ask for help in ten days…how much did you say, Alex? Ten bucks?"

"Make it twenty," said Alex.

Christina made a note. "Izzie's got twelve bucks on Mark being able to make at least a scarf out of his knitting. She also has five bucks on herself…I suppose you think you can teach McSteamy to knit."

"A hundred bucks we're all going to hell," said Meredith.

"Agreed."

* * *

**I feel like an evil laugh is in order. :D Review please!**


	18. Girls Will Be Girls

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been in Cancun and it's been insane, but I'm really going to try to get these updates to you!!!**

**In this chapter...we have come Addison and Callie (which I always personally loved), some girly girl stuff, and what happened at Joe's after Addi did that crazy dance with the Chief. :D As always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Addison asked Callie. "You look tired, and I don't mean regular-tired. I mean, like exhausted."

Callie moaned and put her head down on the table. "I've been here all night, my husband's off doing God knows what with Izzie Stevens, my eyes are dry…I feel like someone just like, picked me up and shoved me into a meat grinder."

"Coffee?" asked Addison, pushing her latte across the table.

"Thanks," said Callie. "You shouldn't have to give me your coffee. My husband should be out getting coffee with me."

This conversation was starting to sound remarkably similar to Addison. "I'm sorry," she said, sinking down beside Callie. "You want to go out after work?"

"It's alright," said Callie. "George is meeting me after work. He _does_ have to leave sometime soon.

"Well, if you need me, you know where to find me," Addison said, hugging her shoulder (her head was still down). "I have a surgery…I have to go."

"Wait," said Callie.

"What?"

"What day are you on?"

"Eighteen."

"Don't wimp out on me, okay?"

"Please don't tell me that you've got money on this too," said Addison, putting a hand on her hip.

"No! I'm just saying that this whole thing is just…well, it's way too cool. How did you come up with this anyway?"

"It was right after Meredith….and we were watching…and why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm your friend and I'm having a crappy day. And because you're doing everything you can to make me feel better?" Addison merely smiled and shook her head. "And because I have fifty bucks on you?"

"I guess I can let you slide."

Callie made a little claw motion in the air with her hands. "Go get him, girl."

* * *

"Hello, Dr. McSteamy," said Meredith. "How's the knitting going?"

"I _told_ you not to call me that in public."

Meredith ignored him.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Just the same old Mommy stuff," said Meredith.

"And Derek?"

"Distant," sighed Meredith. "God, you think something's going well, and then it doesn't…sometimes it's just like…"

"You might be doing it all for nothing?" asked Mark.

"Yeah."

"Join the club," said Mark. "But if you want something, you fight for it. That's just the way it goes…unfortunately."

"I guess you're right," said Meredith.

"Where's Stevens?"

Meredith froze. Bailey had warned her to keep that a secret. "I don't know," said Meredith lightly. "I haven't seen her all day."

"You think she'll be there tonight?"

"Um…" Recovering from bone marrow donation? No way. "I don't think so. I think she's working tonight…I'll run the lesson if you want."

"It's okay. I can't come. I was going to Joe's to help out the Chief tonight."

"With what?"

"Dating…women…that kind of thing."

"He agreed to this?"

"Not yet. But he will."

"You are a manipulative little sneak."

"Hey! I'm still your boss, you know?"

Meredith smirked at him.

"I won't do anything stupid," he said.

"Thank you," said Meredith.

"And for your _information_," said Mark, "the knitting is going great."

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery, do you have a minute?" asked Christina.

Addison was bent over Ava's chart. Identity: still unknown. She looked up to see Christina standing in front of her, along with Meredith. "I'm not really in the mood, Dr. Yang, but make it quick."

"Okay," said Christina, sitting down across from her. "You seem like a fashion kind of person. Well, who are we kidding? You are totally the fashion kind of person. So…" She held out her hand. "Which one of these nail polish colors works best?"

Addison stared. "Who are you and what have you done with Christina Yang?"

"It's not _for real_," Meredith explained. "If Christina pretends to be all girly girl, Marlow leaves."

"You're lying to your ex so that he'll leave?" asked Addison. "Believe me. That doesn't work."

"But if Marlow leaves, you can rest a little easier," said Christina. "We're trying to help you out here."

"More like help Derek and Burke," muttered Addison. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She adjusted her glasses so she was looking at the interns over them.

"Pick a color, any color, because he's out there right now watching us," grinned Meredith. Christina held out her hands.

"What color's the bouquet?" asked Addison.

"White."

"Well, then there are several ways we could go with this," she started. "Okay. The fuchsia would go nicely with your skin tone." She tapped Christina's left index finger. "But this red-pink…" She tapped Christina's right ring finger. "…is very classic. Then there's also blue…if you need something blue. That would be very conventional."

"What color did you have at your wedding?" asked Christina.

"Red."

"Done," sighed Christina. "Okay…now for the lipstick…"

"You're lucky I'm not busy," grumbled Addison, signing the chart with a flourish.

"Believe me, she's more than grateful," said Meredith. "We all are. We want this crap…" She gestured to Christina's nails. "…off as soon as possible."

"Thank God," said Addison, holding up the seven different index cards with lip imprints in front of her. "Because frankly Yang, you're freaking me out. Go with the dark red."

"Okay," said Christina. "Eyeshadows?"

"I have a question," said Meredith, as Christina produced an assortment of compacts form her pocket, laying them in a line and opening them one by one. "What was your something blue?" She turned to Christina, rubbing her finger in the first compact. "Close." Christina shut her eyes.

The scene was almost comical. Addison took off her glasses, grinning. "I'll tell you when you get married."

* * *

"Drop it like it's hot," commented Joe, as Addison slid onto a bar stool. "You and Webber were burning up the place. You better not turn this into a club."

"No," laughed Addison. "I need water."

Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," sighed Addison.

Joe slid the glass across to her. "Having fun?"

"Yes."

"Good. By the way, I heard about the bet. I'm totally on your side, you know…had my bet set as soon as I heard."

"Oh my God, you know?"

"I know pretty much everything that goes on at that little hospital over there," said Joe.

"Do you know what Mark's doing with Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens every night?"

"Yes. And he's not sleeping with them. But I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy. I'm not even allowed to put this in my blog. Besides, you should know by now what he's doing. Put two and two together."

"Why won't you tell me?" Her lips folded in a little pout.

"Sloan _could_ kick my ass. You do know that, right?" He paused and looked at her sideways. "Dr. Montgomery, are you _whining_?"

"Shut up. And thanks for the drink." She got up to leave.

"No charge."

"It was water," laughed Addison. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed out the door, almost running into Bailey, who was coming in.

"Don't even ask, Dr. Montgomery," she said. "I'm not saying a word."

"I didn't say anything!" protested Addison. "Hey!" She screamed a little when Mark grabbed the back of her arm.

"You're not happy to see me," he said, in mock-hurt. "That makes me sad."

"The entire city knows," said Addison. "It's a big black market…and they're selling us. Are you laughing at me?"

"There are more humiliating things you could be doing."

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you," he said. "That wouldn't be fair. Forty-two more days and I'll tell you, okay? Hey, look!"

Addison turned around to see the Chief talking to a girl at the bar. "Nice work, Dr. Sloan."

"Likewise," he grinned. Addison could feel her heart speed up. "We may have actually done something right."

"Who'd have thought?" she replied, still staring at the window. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Dr. Montgomery…unless you need a ride?"

"I drove," said Addison. "I was actually going to find Callie if she was still here. So…goodnight."

Back inside the bar, Joe, who saw the whole exchange, merely shook his head.

* * *

**As always, hit Lucky Bear for me!!! 3**

**In the next chapter, Addison and three other people go on a _very_ interesting vacation. I'll have that up soon!!!**


	19. The Random Camping Trip

**New update! I'm sorry for the delay. School's crazy. Anyway, I'm going to try and finish all these up, seeing as Addison's in LA and Burke's kind of...not there anymore. I do hope you keep reading until the end, though. Until next time, enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn."

"You're friendly today, Addison," commented Derek, looking up from the floor, where he was resting his head against a bunk bed.

"I thought the on-call room was empty."

"No," said Burke, pulling up from the top bunk so she could see him. "It's not."

"How had is it to find some freaking peace and quiet…ALONE…in this hospital?" snapped Addison. "Derek, move over." Derek scooted out of the way as Addison flung herself onto the bottom bunk. Derek, making sure he was out of the way of her heels, moved back in, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"It's impossible," said Burke. "The mere fact that you entered the same on call room as us is probably going to look pretty…"

"Shut up!" yelled Addison and Derek at the same time.

"Christina…" said Burke. "We're getting married, for crying out loud."

"Meredith," said Derek, sliding down lower.

"Mark," said Addison. "This whole...bet thing is so damn frustrating." She held up a hand. "I swear to God…if either of you say anything..."

"We could all use some peace and quiet," said Derek. "Do you know what's peaceful and quiet? I'll tell you – vacation."

"I'd die for a vacation," said Addison. There was a momentary silence.

"What's keeping us then?" asked Burke. "Think about it. We have more than enough vacation time that we've pretty much never used. If we ask for vacation, the Chief can't say no."

"And," added Addison, one finger in the air, "if we leave Mark as the only chief candidate, it'll just leave him room to prove that he's inadequate for the job."

"Ice woman," said Derek.

"Hey, just because I'm doing this…whole…thing…with him," said Addison, "does not mean that I'm losing any of my game."

"She needs a vacation," said Burke.

"Then I guess we're going on vacation," said Derek. Both of them looked at Addison. "What do you say?"

* * *

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" yelled Callie. 

Bailey, who was walking by, raised an eyebrow. "Something going on?"

"Nothing," replied both women in unison.

Bailey raised her eyes to high heaven, shook her head, and kept walking.

"Why is this such a bad thing?" asked Addison. "It's good, right? That whole fresh air and sunshine thing?"

"Number one," said Callie, "you're only going a few miles out of Seattle. There won't be any sun. Number two, you are not the camping type."

"What are you talking about?" asked Addison.

Callie's eyes narrowed. "Okay, if you want to get into this." She got up out of her chair and pointed to Addison's top. "Gucci." Then she pointed at her skirt. "Prada." Then she pointed at her shoes. "Prada again. And that clip in your hair costs more than my weekly groceries."

"What are you saying?" asked Addison.

"That there's no way you're going unless I'm going with you."

* * *

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Izzie and Meredith. 

"It's so long!"

"And so incredibly big! How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm hoping I've entered this conversation at the wrong time," said Christina dryly, closing the door to the exam room behind her.

"It's Mark's scarf," said Meredith.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," said Izzie.

"You do realize that this situation is incredibly sad, right?" asked Christina. "Please tell me we're not ever doing this again."

Izzie and Meredith exchanged a sheepish look before taking out scarves of their own from behind them.

"You should do it," said Mark. "It works incredibly well."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" asked Christina. "I'll talk to you later." She grabbed the door, opened it, and left.

"She's pissed," said Mark.

"No, she's not," said Meredith. "Five…four…three…two…one…"

The door burst open again. "Oh, I almost forgot," said Christina. "Anyone want to raise their bets?"

"Told ya," said Meredith.

* * *

The next morning, George burst through Meredith's bedroom door. "Meredith! Get up!" 

Meredith opened one eye. "George? George, what are you doing here? You don't live here anymore."

Christina pushed past George and into Meredith's room. "Did you get one of these?" she asked, holding up a piece of paper.

"What?" asked Meredith.

"Look under your pillow!" said George.

Meredith reached under her pillow, hand closing around a piece of paper. "Is this supposed to mean something?" she asked, looking down to make sure she was wearing something decent before sitting all the way up.

"They went camping," said Christina. "They went camping without telling me. He went…" She took a deep breath. "He went camping without telling me."

"They?" asked Meredith. "As in…"

"Burke, Derek, Callie, and Addison!" exclaimed George. "And they didn't tell any of us!"

Meredith put one hand into her hair and combed through it, shaking it as she did so. "I need coffee," she said matter-of-factly, pushing past George and Christina.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" asked Callie. "This is exhilarating. I haven't felt like this in…oh God, I can't remember the last time I did this." 

"We're almost there," replied Derek, leading the group.

"How's she doing?" asked Burke.

Callie glanced behind her at Addison, who was making her way down the rocks with some difficulty. "She's doing better than expected." Addison glared. Callie waved.

Burke saw. "Just think about all the controversy we've just created," he said with a grin. "And we're not even around to hear about it."

"Can we stop for a minute?" gasped Addison, breathing hard. "My lungs burn. I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore."

"Hold up!" yelled Callie. Derek and Burke stopped and turned around. "Come on," said Callie. "This is her first time." She helped Addison over to a rock and opened a bottle of water.

"Thanks," sighed Addison, accepting the bottle and taking a huge gulp.

"Don't stay for too long," warned Derek. "If she stays still for too long, the…"

"…lactic acid will build up and she won't be able to move anymore," chorused the other three ( Addison said "I" instead of "she").

"I went to medical school too," added Callie.

* * *

"Since three of the attendings have decided to take a little _vacation_ today," said Bailey with great disdain, "and all the other attendings are booked, so basically, no major surgeries today." She paused to allow room for a collective groan from the interns. "Now, just because you're going to be doing mostly, well, tasks that interns are _supposed to do anyway_, does not mean that you can follow the attendings' example and act immature. _With that said_, O'Malley – labs, Karev – sutures, Stevens – the hospital blood drive is today, which means that we need someone to represent the department…congratulations, you have just been made the surgical charity dog, Yang – you're with me, and Grey – Sloan has _requested _you. Don't ask questions – just do as you're told." 

As Bailey began to walk away with Christina in tow, Alex pushed past Meredith, muttering, "It's almost enough to make me wish I was a girl – I'd love to get myself stuck between a bunch of horny attendings.

Bailey stopped walking and turned around. "Change of plans. Yang, switch with Karev. Karev, if you thought Sloan or Montgomery was hard…" She trailed off and walked away. Alex shot Meredith a dirty look before hurrying after him.

"What a moron," said George. "You don't insult a woman in front of another woman – unless that woman hates that other woman." He shook his head.

Christina, however, was lost in thought. "I wonder was Bailey's case was. I'm going to check it out." She headed for the nurses' station.

"She's a machine," said Izzie disdainfully.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Meredith.

George, spotting Mark in the distance, veered to the left. "This is where I leave," he said.

"Baby," muttered Meredith. "What's the matter with you, Izzie?" Izzie was staring after George with the strangest look on her face.

Izzie shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hey," said Mark. "We've got a case in two hours."

"How are you holding up?" asked Meredith. "Are you okay?"

Mark shook his head. "How the hell am I supposed to know? She just…takes off. I don't know what to think. You?"

"In the wake of finding out that my boyfriend has just gone on a camping trip out in the woods alone with his sexually frustrated ex-wife, my best friend's fiancé, and my other friend's wife?" asked Meredith. "I think I'm doing quite well, thank you."

"I'm doubting," said Mark.

"Who isn't?" asked Izzie, sounding a little more forceful than she intended. Mark and Meredith turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" asked Meredith. "We're out of butter again."

Izzie held up a hand. "I'm fine. I'm just...going to help out with the blood drive, okay? Stop by if you have time. I think you get volunteer hours for giving blood." She left in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her?" mused Meredith.

Mark shook his head and handed Meredith a chart. "You've got two hours to...study...or whatever you have to do to prepare for the surgery. "Be in the scrub room at ten, and don't be late."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Meredith.

"We're drinking tonight. You do realize that, right?"

Meredith laughed. "I'm so way ahead of you on that front. Joe's stocking up on tequila as we speak."

* * *

"So, explain to me why you're doing this again?" asked Callie, putting her hair up in a ponytail. She and Addison had decided to call it an early night, mostly on Addison's behalf, who was so sore she could barely sit up straight. 

"Doing what?" asked Addison, lying flat on her back in her sleeping bag. "Camping?"

"Torturing yourself," said Callie. "Putting yourself through voluntary pain...that kind of thing."

"Because," said Addison, pained look on her face as she tried to change positions, "when you're in physical pain, you can't think about other things."

"Are we talking...sex? Or something else?"

Addison glared. "Of course I'm talking something else! I mean...how do I know I'm doing the right thing? What if I put myself through all this and it just...doesn't work out? I mean...I'm not even sure I knew what the hell I was doing when I challenged him to the bet."

"What...did prompt you to do that, by the way?"

Addison sighed. "It was right after Meredith woke up. I was watching her and Derek through the window, and Mark was there...and I don't know. I didn't know what to think. And we were talking...and then I just...suggested it. I don't know."

"Everybody wants that person, Addison," said Callie. "Everyone wants that person who...completes them. Maybe you thought that you found that person in Mark."

Addison sighed. "He goes against every rule I've ever set for myself."

"So why'd you do it?"

"Because..." Addison trailed off. "Because I think that he...maybe...could be...that person."

"Ain't no crime in trying," said Callie. "You want something, you go for it. You don't hold back."

"I know," said Addison. "I'm just...I'm doubting. Everything, in general. Including my ability to make good decisions."

Callie grinned. "You wouldn't be human if you didn't ask 'what if' every once in a while. Think about it this way. At least, if it doesn't work, you won't be asking yourself any questions."

Addison smiled weakly. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks," said Callie. Her phone let out a chirp and she glanced at it before quickly putting it away.

"You get reception up here?"

"There's this kid who lives down the hall from us. Said he wanted to try something to my phone. Ever since then, yeah, I could get reception in the middle of the North Pole."

"And you just let him have your phone?"

"He told me he'd untap my phone if I did. I figured it would be a good thing to make an alliance with him."

"He tapped _all_ our phones?" asked Addison, horrified.

"Please," said Callie. "I bargained you out with me. Now go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning when you need someone to carry you out of the tent."

"I hate you," said Addison. "I hate that I'm in no position to argue with you." Both women then dissolved into laughter. "God, I hate camping."

* * *

**As always, reviews are love!**


	20. Obscure Clarity

**You guys really seemed to like last chapter! That makes me so happy that I tried my best to get this update for you. We get to see how the rest of the camping trip goes and how our favorite dirty mistresses deal with everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another one, Joe!" yelled Meredith.

"Is she serious?" asked Mark.

"Meredith…has a high tolerance level," explained Izzie. "She's had way more than this before."

"And you," said Meredith, waving her finger in Izzie's direction, "are going to make sure that I get home okay. You can drive my car." She grabbed the edge of the bar with her hands for a second, then let go. "Never mind. I'm not falling over. I'm not falling over, right?"

"I love this," said Christina. "If they cave, I get two hundred bucks. If they make it, I still get two hundred bucks. Oh, wait…" She paused for a minute, looked at her phone, then started writing furiously.

George, who was looking over Christina's shoulder, took a closer look at her phone and jumped up. "That's from Callie! Ask her what's going on."

"George, I'm doing business here," said Christina. "Go have mushy-gushy love conversations with your wife some other time."

"Callie texts to bet, but she doesn't call you?" asked Mark. "I think there's a problem there." Izzie choked on her drink and started coughing furiously. "You okay?"

"What?" asked Izzie hoarsely. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Izzie's just sad because of all the tension," said Meredith. "That's okay. Tension makes me sad too. They'll come back and everything will be okay." She peered down at the bottom of her beer and swirled it around. "Everything has to be okay."

"Meredith…" George started, but Meredith held up a hand. "Don't ask the question, George, because I'm not nearly drunk enough to give you the answer."

"Our wedding's in four days," said Christina. "Our wedding's in four days, and he just takes off. Aren't married couples supposed to communicate or something?"

"Com-mun-i-ca-tion," said Meredith, attempting to not slur the word and almost succeeding. "That's what Derek said we needed. If you don't communicate, then you sit here like a bunch of war wives waiting for their husbands to come home." She looked over at Mark and George. "No offense."

"None taken," they replied.

Christina, who finally finished her chart, beamed. "Apparently something happened over there because the odds have definitely just turned in your favor," she told Mark. "Callie just upped her bet."

"Don't you get in trouble for this kind of thing?" asked Izzie. "I mean, this isn't your normal bet. This is like, hospital-wide."

"Fight Club, Izzie," said Christina, taking a drink and waving her hand to emphasize her point. "Fight Club!"

Meredith looked down at the table. "Derek loves me," she said quietly. "Derek loves me, and I love Derek."

"I can't hear her," Izzie whispered to Christina.

"Sh!" said Christina. "She's saying something."

"Everything's going to be okay," Meredith went on. "Because I know that. And they're going to come back."

Meredith, hunched over and looking down, looked so incredibly childlike that George had to put his hand on her shoulder. "They're going to come back," George repeated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Alex came into the bar, slapping his stuff down next to Izzie. "Bailey rode my ass all day. It sucked." He then stopped and looked, confused, at the others. "What'd I miss?"

The silence that followed was finally broken by Christina, Izzie, and Meredith's laughter.

* * *

Addison awoke to voices. 

"She's been out for like ten hours," said Callie. "We should wake her up, right?"

"She had a long day yesterday," said Burke. "We could let her sleep."

"Well, if she doesn't wake up soon, we're in trouble," said Derek. "I'll wake her up."

Addison opened one eye to see all three crouched over her. "No need."

"Oh, thank God," said Callie. She turned around to Burke and Derek. "You can get out of our tent now."

Derek rolled his eyes as he and Burke crawled out of the tent.

"How are you, sunshine?" asked Callie.

"I feel like hell."

"Can you move?"

Addison tested her arms, then her legs, before attempting to sit up. "Kind of."

"You need help?" Addison took a deep breath, then nodded. Callie came over and helped her crawl out of the tent. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." Addison got up carefully. Derek and Burke, who were watching the entire thing, applauded.

"Shut up," said Addison.

Derek shook his head. "We're going to go fishing. Want to come?"

"No," replied both women at the same time.

"We didn't think so," said Derek. "Well, we'll be back soon. Addi, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sore, not dying, Derek. Seriously, go play in the water. I'm fine."

* * *

Alex entered the kitchen to see Izzie digging into a tube of cookie dough. "They're not back yet, are they?" 

"Nope," said Meredith. Izzie, mouth full, shook her head.

"Isn't that bad for you?" asked Alex. "Something about the raw eggs..."

"Who cares?" said Meredith. "You know what else is bad for you? Drinking. And I did a hell of a lot of that last night."

Izzie held out the tube. "Wanf suff?"

"No," said Alex. "God. Meredith's knitting. You're eating cookie dough. It's like the 1950's housewife scene from hell."

"Alex, either join in with us or go away," said Meredith. "No one's asking you to stay."

"I'm not baking, and I sure as hell am not knitting."

"Then go make breakfast or something," said Meredith, slightly distracted on a tough purl she was doing.

"So is that for Derek?" asked Alex as he went to the refrigerator to kind something edible.

Meredith looked at it. "I don't know. I don't feel like he deserves a scarf. We'll see." She stopped knitting for a minute and wrapped it around her own neck. "What do you think?"

"Brings out your eyes," said Izzie, before digging back into the tube.

"I don't even know why you're pining," said Alex. "You're not the one whose significant other is out there in the woods."

"It's called 'sympathy pain'," said Izzie.

"So now we're pregnant too? Geez." He poured some milk into his bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "How's Sloan?"

"He was sober enough when we took him back to the hotel," said Meredith. "We followed him all the way up to make sure he didn't get tempted."

"And bonk a blonde he saw in the hallway?"

"Hey," said Meredith. "This is his happy ending. Or happy whatever. And you know, when the possibility of a happy whatever arises, you kind of want to grab it. Or else it'll go away and you'll be left worse than alone. Whoever said that whole 'it's better to have loved and lost' thing was a complete idiot."

"If that means we babysit him sixteen out of the twenty-four hours of the day," said Izzie, poking around for a chocolate chip, "then we'll do it."

Alex shrugged. "Okay. I get that."

* * *

"I actually like camping with them," said Derek. "This is way better than last time." 

"Last time, O'Malley and Karev got in a fight and Walter got a hook in his eye," said Burke. "Remember?"

"A lot has changed," said Derek thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Burke. "I have to say that seeing Addison camping in the woods pretty much makes the top of my list of things I never thought I'd see."

"I never took her camping," said Derek. "I wasn't that stupid. She'd stay at a hotel a few miles up the road. Her idea of camping is a ski lodge."

"So what's this to her?"

"Living like hillbillies, I guess," said Derek. "I was surprised when she agreed to this."

"I think we all just needed a little time away."

"Do you think it's helping?" asked Derek.

"To be honest, I think that's all up to Christina," said Burke. "When we get back, we'll see what happens."

"You're passing over the controls."

"I'm passing over the controls."

There was silence as Derek briefly fought with a fish at the end of his hook. "I think I have lunch."

"What about you?" asked Burke. "Do you think this trip is helping you?"

"I can't say," said Derek. He snapped the ice chest shut. "You ready to go back? I could cook this guy and tell Addison that we bought it on the way up."

"Women," muttered Burke.

"Seriously."

* * *

"Why are you up here?" asked Addison. 

"To help you out," answered Callie. "And apparently, you needed it."

"And that's the only reason?"

"Nah, I'm just like you guys. My husband is just..."

"A man?" asked Addison dryly.

Callie grinned. "Not really, but that's pretty close."

"Well, I'm glad you came up here with me. In hindsight, being left with my ex-husband and his best friend alone on a camping trip might be a little awkward."

"Oh look," said Callie. "Here come the boys now."

Derek and Burke were making their way up the path with their fishing gear.

"Catch anything?" asked Addison.

"Yes, actually," said Derek. "I was just going to make lunch..." He watched carefully for their reactions. "Then I was thinking we could head back?"

Callie and Addison shrugged. "Fine with me," said Callie. "We'd better start early. Addison here might take a while."

Addison held up a hand. "Don't say it."

Burke smiled. "Say what? I didn't say anything. Were you going to say anything, Derek?"

"No," replied Derek, "I don't believe I was."

Addison got up scowling. "I'm going to pack. Derek, do not make trout."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Have I got news for you," came the familiar voice from the nurses' station. 

"Debbie, can we do this later?" asked Izzie. "I'm on my way to the clinic."

"That's fine. Just thought you'd like to know that they're back. All four of them."

Izzie looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. One of them - I'm not sure which - wanted to have a private conversation with someone. They're in on call room #4 right now."

Izzie tried to contain herself. "Thank you."

"Oh!" Debbie called after her. "There's a crowd outside the door trying to hear what's going on, so be subtle!"

* * *

**Reviews, as always, are love!**


	21. Damn Grapevine

**Hey, all! I know it's been a million years, but I do finish everything I start, so I'm going to finish these three fics this summer, okay? Thanks so much for the continued poking. It's really nice to see that you're still interested, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

The interns were indeed _not_ subtle, as half the hospital (it seemed) had their ears shamelessly pressed up against the door. Idle conversation soon broke out.

"Who do you think it is?"

"My money's on Montgomery and Sloan. I don't think I've ever seen them in a room together and not look like they want to rip each others' clothes off."

"That's disgusting."

"That's a fact. So why don't you shut up before Bailey comes and gets us?"

"Hey," Derek whispered to Meredith. "What's going on?"

Meredith wheeled around, surprised, but when she spoke, she was as composed as ever. "You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back," said Derek. "I heard that I was back from one of the nurses in the elevator. Then she realized who I was. That…was an awkward three floors."

"Apparently, two people are in the on-call room—one of you four and someone else, and they're dying to see who it is."

A familiar twinkle lit Derek's eye. "No kidding."

"Yeah," said Meredith, trying to figure out what he was up to. "Well, I've got to go…I've got…"

"Surgery," said Derek. "Right. Um…page me when you're out, okay?"

Meredith smiled, in spite of herself. "Alright." Just then, Bailey showed up.

"Grey, you should be halfway to the OR right now. Oh." She'd spotted Derek. "I see. And what part of…"

"Dr. Bailey," said Derek. He pointed to the on-call room.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," snapped Bailey. "PEOPLE!"

"Shit—it's Bailey." The crowd scattered (somewhat reluctantly), except for a certain Nurse Debbie, who remained.

Bailey glared at her. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Can't a girl sleep?" asked Debbie, settling herself onto one of the stretchers. Bailey rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering something about "that damn grapevine". Debbie merely stretched out and smiled, ready to lie in wait for whoever came out the door.

* * *

"Okay…okay," said Cristina, her ear pressed to the door of the on-call room. "I think they're gone."

"Good," said Burke. "I want to go home. I'm not working today."

"Well, I'm working today," said Cristina. "And I don't get paid if I'm the one in the on-call room. Derek and Meredith followed the plan perfectly."

"What plan?"

"They're not in on it, if that's what you mean," said Cristina. "I just had to put certain things in certain places…"

"Have you thought about our wedding at all?"

"Can I think about anything else? I've got patients…surgeries. And when I'm not trying to save someone's life, then yes, I think about the wedding."

"Cristina…"

"We're good," said Cristina, looking up at him. "So stop worrying. And quit running off to the mountains. It's freaking me out. I can't be married to a mountain man. That just goes up against everything I believe in."

"You're insane," Burke told her. Then he grinned and looked down. "Deal."

* * *

"So if they're not in there, where's Montgomery?" one of the nurses asked Debbie.

"Beats me," said Debbie. "You should have seen me and Bailey though. I'm telling you…"

"Not that it's any of your business," said Callie, who'd come by to drop off her paperwork, "but Dr. Montgomery has the day off. She's resting at home. And really, don't you have anything better to do?" She walked away, and the nurses chattered again.

"How does she know that and no one else does?"

"I think there's something going on there."

"I'll investigate."

"I'll get pizza for lunch." They parted ways.

* * *

Mark and Izzie were waiting right outside the scrub room when Meredith and Bailey came out.

"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Izzie.

"Unless something comes up," replied Meredith (which was as good as a yes because…well, they were surgical interns). "Are you going to bring the stuff?"

"Yup," said Mark. "We're going to get this done." They walked away. Meredith looked at Bailey uneasily.

"Don't even try," she told her. "I don't care."


	22. Who'd Have Thought?

**

* * *

**

I can't tell you how awesome it is to come back after so long and still have so many of you reading this!! Y'all keep me coming back, I swear. :)

* * *

"You done yet?" Meredith asked. She sat in the middle of her couch in the middle of a pile of lumpy sweaters, blankets, and scarves.

"If I was done, you'd know," said Mark.

"Well, hurry up then!" exclaimed Izzie.

"I'm a man," said Mark. "I'm genetically ungifted at doing this stuff."

"Now you're just being sexist," said Izzie. "We need to be there in an hour, and if you want to count the time it takes for us to get there..." Mark grumbled and continued to knit.

"Hey!" hollered Cristina, letting the door slam behind her. "This might sound stupid, but I--" She stopped short when she saw the living room. "Wow, I'm going to need to up my bet."

"He's planning a surprise for Addison," Meredith explained.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut, but only if you point me the way to some alcohol. I don't think I can deal with this right now."

Meredith pointed, and Cristina walked away.

"So is it true that she totally can't move after that trip?" Meredith asked. "Derek was telling me about it last night--sounds brutal."

"Is that where you were?" Izzie asked.

"Shut up," said Meredith. "We were sleeping. He was tired. I was afraid that he wasn't going to get home, so I went with him."

"Camping's stupid!" Cristina yelled from the kitchen.

Just then, George entered the room. "Hey, Meredith...do you think we have any of those--oh, hey."

Izzie opened her mouth to speak, but Meredith shook her head. "Cristina's in the kitchen. She'll explain."

George looked like he wanted to say something, but he closed his eyes and shook his head, before heading into the kitchen.

"I'm done!" announced Mark. He waved his needles in the air triumphantly. Izzie took them from him and began to do the ending stitches.

"Okay," said Meredith, smiling. "I'll make the call." She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

"Hey, you," said Callie. "Are you going to be able to work tomorrow?"

Addison sat up in bed. "Of course."

"Well, that's good," said Callie. "I knew you were tougher than you thought. I brought someone for you to yell at." Addison looked up. Derek was standing behind her.

"For someone as smart as you are..." Derek started, grinning.

"Shut up," said Addison. "Your hands aren't exactly clean." Callie and Derek sat at the end of Addison's bed.

"Either way," said Derek, "things look like they're going to work out pretty soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll be waiting outside," said Callie. "But there's some people here who want to see you." She grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him out of the room, nodding to the three people standing in the doorway. Meredith and Izzie pushed Mark inside.

"Hey," said Addison. "Why's everyone in my room tonight? I'm starting to get the feeling that there's something going on that I don't know about."

"That might be true," said Mark. Right on cue, Meredith and Izzie brought in a package.

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Them too?"

"I've had some help," he shrugged. Meredith and Izzie walked out of the room. "Well, come on, open it before I feel really stupid."

Addison ripped open the paper. "Sweater?"

"Meredith and Izzie have been using it as a form of character building."

"You made this." Mark nodded. Addison laughed.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry," said Addison. "Do you blame me?" She smiled down at it. "I think it's great. And I think that our interns deserve a little more credit than we give them."

"Impossible," said Mark.

"Apparently, everything's possible," said Addison. By now, there was a good inch between them, and Addison kissed him, laughing.

* * *

Mark reappeared outside Addison's room, meeting several smirking faces. "See, that's the thing I hate about surgeons. They always rub in the fact that they're right."

"Speaking of surgeons," said Callie. "I think we have a hospital to get back to."

"And I have a house with a very confused friend," said Meredith. "Cristina's probably rolling in cash right now."

"What cash?" asked Derek.

"I'll tell you later," said Meredith. "I promise." She and Izzie ran off down the hallway.

"You know," said Izzie, "that is probably one of the cheesiest things I've ever done."

"You're telling me," said Meredith. "We've got a wedding to be ready for."

"Who'd have thought?" asked Izzie.

Meredith grinned. "Seriously."

* * *

**Alright, this is the end, everyone! I thought about dragging it out longer, but I figured that it's better to leave it this way...where everything's pretty much going to work out. Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate you guys more than you'll ever know. And don't forget to hit that little review button!!**


End file.
